Nothing but Lies and Crooked Wings
by SemioticKitten
Summary: When Castiel comes to the Winchester's asking for their help locating a missing persons what will they end up finding? Provided someone doesn't find them first. Set after Lucifer is sprung, the boys struggle to stop the apocalypse with the addition of a saucy teen named Aiden. Tags: m/m, slash, violence/blood, character death, Destiel, Sabriel, OC pairings, MATURE CONTENT/LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

My first ever fanfic! Had an absolute blast, but please be nice! I'm sensitive I don't really know how its going to end, just keeps growing and growing... WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS WEEKLY. Unless otherwise stated, :3

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE LYRICS TO EVIL ANGEL, BY BREAKING BENJAMIN - TO WHICH I CREDIT MY MUSE AND FIC TITLE.**

* * *

"Hey Dean! - It's Cas," Sam called out over the quiet buzz of the cellphone going off, tossing the object over to its owner as the other brother stepped out of the bathroom, holding an inquisitive frown as he waited for Dean to answer.

"Cas," Dean picked up gruffly, annoyed by what might come out of the Angel's mouth. "Where am I? Why?" Dean frowned back at Sam in confusion before rolling his eyes as it clicked. The damn carvings on their ribs, Cas couldn't find them. Holding a furrowed look, the hunter nodded and grunted a response before pulling the phone away with a dry smile. "Always one for goodbyes..." Dean mumbled almost bitterly before moving to the still untouched twin bed, yanking his bag up off the floor and heaving it onto the bed with another small - annoyed - grunt.

"What did Cas want?" Sam wondered aloud as he moved away from his spot at the small, poor excuse for a dining table where his laptop and all their books were. He raked a hand through his hair as he lumbered over to the other bed, plopping himself down to be at a better angle for his probing puppy dog stare.

Dean barely took a glance over in his brothers direction before exhaling heavily, pausing in his actions. "Cas wants us to meet him at Bobby's. Says he's got a job for us -"

"But we're_ already on_ a job!" Sam almost laughed, torn between curiosity and frustration as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Did he say what it was?"

Dean just looked over again with a look that said it all. "When has an _angel_ ever been straightforward?"

And with that, the boys quickly packed up and checked out.

~.~.~

"Bobby?" The boys shouted in unison as they walked into his house, dumping their bags as they poked their heads about.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," was the gruff response as the older man wheeled into view, frowning right back at the slowly relaxing Winchesters. Looking particularly grim, the crippled man looked the boys over and scoffed. "You kids look like you drove all night - grab a beer and sit'own." The brothers blinked and looked at each other before doing as they were told. "You boys get a call from Cas, too? He said somethin' bout an 'important mission', wouldn't happened to have told you what that might be?" They all knew that was a joke, Castiel rarely seemed to divulge more information than what was considered vague.

Before they could grumble more though, there was a familiar rustle of feathers as they turned to see the angel in question - standing stiffly in the doorway. Lips pulled taught, his blue eyes glanced to them each individually before stepping into the room with his usual determined gait. "Thank you for coming," his voice graveled out idly, looking around still as if searching for something.

"So what's up?" Sam was the first to pipe up, arms uncrossing to slap down on his thighs, brows raised curiously. "You said you needed us for a... case?"

"Yes, exactly." Castiel nodded, pacing almost.

"And?" Dean pried, annoyed enough to ignore the warning look his question brought out of Castiel, who had stopped mid-step to give the hunter one of his narrow-eyed staredowns.

"Hey, hey now," Sam chuckled at the two and waved his hands to get their attention. "Earth to Sexual Tension Land -" he ignored the protests, "what's the case? Does it have to do with killing Lucifer?" That was on everyone's minds as of late - they didn't have much in the way of free time to be working on too many side jobs.

"No. Well-" Still frowning and trying to process Sam's jest, Castiel took a moment before returning to business. "There is someone I need you to find - someone important." He added the last bit with what could have been considered venom, as he shot a glance to Dean. "Before you ask - no. I cannot find him. He is hidden from me. That is why I need your... expertise."

"So what's so important about this 'guy', anyway?" Bobby wheeled over to his desk to pull out a few items.

There was a pause.

"I can't tell you."

"So let me get this straight," Bobby scowled. "You want us to track down some guy because you can't find him - but you won't tell us why or who he is? Oh yeah, that sure makes me want to hop right up and help ya!" The older man bitterly raised his voice before sighing moments later.

After a long and uncomfortable pause, Dean pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and stepped into the middle of the room between the clearly frustrated Bobby and the oblivious angel. "Okay. So. If you won't tell us why - could we get a who? 'Cos if you haven't noticed, we can't just _find someone_ without _something_ to go off..."

"His name is Aiden."

"Does Aiden have a last name? Birth date? How are we supposed to find someone with just a first name?" Sam pushed, becoming just as exasperated. This was a waste of time, they should be hunting Lucifer right now!

"His current caregivers names were Stella and Brady Tucker, they lived in Portland, Oregon. That was his last known location before he disappeared," Castiel surveyed the group gravely before sighing heavily. "This is of the utmost importance. We must find him before..." The blue-eyed angel paused and looked up, out the window and off into whatever distance he often goes to before he was - in an instant - gone.

"Oh come _on_!" Dean groaned, nearly face-palming as he rubbed his face with both hands. "Alright - Alright! Let's do this fast so we can get back to work." He grumbled as they all agreed, muttering something about how flighty angels seemed to be.

~.~.~

"Hey guys... Check this out," Sam motioned for Dean and Bobby as he turned the laptop to face them - expression curled into one of those open mouthed grins he always seemed to get whenever he found something interesting. "Turns out, Aiden was adopted by the Tuckers."

"So?" Dean questioned, still rather snippy.

"So!" Sam continued, unphased by his brothers sour mood. "I looked for the adoption records."

"And?"

"They're gone!" Sam frowned, confused. "I tried to call the agency? Burned to the ground!" This seemed to get everyone's stomachs churning. "I've got a bad feeling about this guys..." Sam sighed, looking back at the screen and frowning deeply. "I don't think we're the only ones looking for this kid."

"It gets worse," Bobby hung up the phone and wheeled into the room to look at the boys. "The Tuckers are dead. Burned up in their homes a couple weeks ago."

"The kid?"

"Body wasn't found."

"Damn it!" Dean swore, growling and shifting as he looked around. "How are we supposed to find a missing kid with dead parents and no trail? Omens? Any sign of demons? C'mon guys..." The edgy hunter groaned.

Before any of them could say another word, there was a low rumble of a car engine. "Bobby, you expecting anyone?" Dean asked, crouching as he moved towards the door with a hand creeping back to his gun.

"No," Bobby growled, moving back to his desk and loading up a gun as the sound of a car seemed to pull up to the house and then lay on the horn.

Rushing outside, the Winchesters were surprised to see an unoccupied white mustang. Engine still running.

"What the..."

"Hey boys, you better get in here..." Bobby was still in the living room, hesitation in his voice as he aimed his gun through the entry into the kitchen as an unfamiliar and taunting voice echoed out:

"Yoo~hoo~! Oh bo-oys~"

In their hurry, no one had noticed the small flutter in the kitchen - the flickering lights or the darkening clouds.

When Dean and Sam cautiously stepped back into the house, the brothers were greeted by a teen with mussed blond hair and the brightest of green eyes. He was sitting oh so delicately on the counter, legs crossed and fingers laced on his knee. Wearing dark wash jeans and well worn boots, his slim frame loosely draped in a large man's leather jacket. Bracing themselves for the possible sneak attack, the brothers watched as the stranger curled his plush lips into a little smirk. "Why do you hunks look so surprised to see me? Weren't you just spending _all_ afternoon looking into the rather spooky death of my parents?" The haunting innocence in the strangers voice sucked the life out of the room almost - creating an uneasy tension before Sam finally frowned.

"... Aiden?"

"I didn't kill them, you know." The teen hopped off the counter with a measure of grace, crossing his arms loosely and shifting his weight to one side. "Really." He insisted, expression falling blank as he stared them all down - daring them to suggest another truth to his story.

"That's peachy and all, kid," Bobby grumbled, still gripping his shot gun tightly, "but that doesn't tell why exactly you're here."

Sam looked at Bobby, giving him a look that said, 'Dude, what the hell?' as he questioned the tone. They didn't know who this kid was or how he even showed up out of thin air. He wasn't a ghost, how could he have driven that car here? Was he another demon spawn? Maybe he was just possessed, they didn't know. Either way, they were on edge.

Seeing the exchange in looks, Aiden grinned and shrugged a slender shoulder before curled his lip in a small show of disgust. "Where is your little angel friend?"

Sam moved to speak, "What are you-"

"Don't lie to me, _Sam_!" The room shook as the lights flickered dangerously. "I know he was the one who asked you to find me. Tell me where he is." The room quieted back down, the flashing seeming erratic, uncontrolled.

"Whoa, hold up there kid," Dean raised his hands, moving to slowly lower his gun. "How do you know Cas?"

"How do I know him, hm?" There was a low growl in that narrow chest of Aiden's as he casually stepped around them and into the other room - piercing green eyes soaking in everything before glancing back at the so very confused hunters. "It is more of a question of 'how does he know _me_?'" Aiden daringly kept his back to them, the lines of his gentle curves barely visible under all his heavy clothing. It was almost as if he were dressed for a hike... "Or maybe," the teen raked a delicate hand back through his mop of wavy blond hair, turning some to give a profile of his equally soft facial features. "Why he would try to _kill me_." The boy held his dark grin, shrugging and throwing his hands up in mock frustration. "All such good questions!"

Mouths agape, the hunters didn't know how to respond at first. Who was this kid? Why did Castiel want to kill him?

Trying to diffuse the situation, Dean forced out a hearty chuckle and stepped into the room with less caution than he should have. "Look kid, Cas tries to kill a lot of people," which was regrettably the truth. The angel didn't exactly see in shades of grey most of the time. "He must have thought he had a good reason-"

"I did."

Speak of the... Never mind.

Castiel stepped through the entryway and gave Dean a pointed look before turning his attention to Aiden. "Those were my orders. To find and kill the boy." The usual bluntness in his tone wasn't helping make him look sympathetic, but it did give way to even more questions.

His words went overlooked as there were a few crashes of thunder in the darkened sky above them - Aiden's face curled into a nasty snarl. "Castiel," he hissed, his body trembling with an uninhibited anger. "Glad you could make it." He tilted his head and widened his smirk, his mind seeming to be in a constant turmoil, almost as if his emotions were running wild behind his bright eyes. "Where's Mr. Friendly?"

"Dead." Castiel stared the boy down with his usual tight lipped and probing expression; blue eyes boring into the boy's soul. "Aiden. You need to calm yourself." It wasn't a suggestion, his hands out as he stepped closer, the lights flickering - one or two of them bursting with small sparks.

"Why should I listen to you, huh?!" The teen screeched, fists balling tightly as he sneered. "You called me an abomination! A monster!"

"I did not call you a monster."

"Oh no, that's right~ Mr. Friendly Featherhead did! What was his name again? Uri-hurl? Uriel? Whatever. Yer-a-whole-lotta-crazy sure thought I was!"

"Aiden. You need to calm down." Castiel urged to the extent that his limits allowed, his statuesque face never seeming to change.

There was another booming crash, the flash of lightning shorting and exploding the remaining light bulbs - a feathery shadow briefly showing itself. "I am calm!" Aiden dropped his hands and let two familiar looking silver blades drop from his sleeves. Gripping them tightly, Aiden locked eyes with the other angel with an intense ferocity.

"Cas!" Dean blurted, eyes as wide as Sam's as they seemed to panic. Who was this kid?

"I know this must seem confusing," Castiel started, ignoring the haughty scoff. "Things have... Changed." There was a small furrow in his brow, a barely there desperation in the angels voice. Something that was rarely there, but for Dean and Sam it was starkly noticeable. "I was under orders before. They were wrong, Aiden. I want to help you."

Aiden's lip curled, nostrils flaring as he remained stiff; his whole body frozen in an defensive stance. Heart racing, head pounding, Aiden's whole body seemed to be grasping for control. No one knew what Castiel was talking about, but his words seemed to resonate in Aiden as he shook with anger.

"You're... _Here now_? You want to _help me_?" He mocked, voice cracked, lips chapped and pupils dilated.

"Yes."

Aiden stared at Castiel, forgetting about the others in the room as the angel seemed to try prying and persuading with his deep gaze alone. The longer they remained in this tense staring contest, the more unstable the boy seemed to become.

"No!" Aiden ripped his eyes away and snarled, his breathing sharp and erratic. "You should have just left me alone! I wasn't hurting anyone, wasn't doing anything- didn't even know how much of a freak I was until you showed up with one of these -" the angel sword "-and tried to kill me! I'm not a monster, I'm not on anyone's _side_! Just a normal punk-ass kid, okay!" Aiden's green eyes welled up with hot tears, refusing to let them go as he bit his lip. "It just isn't fair..." He dropped his gaze - the inner turmoil twisting his pretty face, his chest aching and sunken with hurt.

"Aiden. We can help you." Castiel frowned, lips pursed slightly. "You don't have live in the darkness-" before the angel could explain himself, Aiden suddenly seemed to snap, rushing the angel.

The scuffle lasted only moments, before Castiel had Aiden turned around and distracted long enough to grab him by a handful of clothing. Scruffing him, the angel pressed his fingers against Aiden's forehead - promptly dropping the boy to the floor.

Dean's eyes were wide as he stepped over, not stopping Sam as he moved to pick the boy up. "What the hell, Cas!" He was exasperated, shocked and almost angered that the angel looked so calm.

Castiel watched as Aiden's unconscious pile of limbs was picked up by Sam's muscular arms easily, not responding at first before he looked over at Dean intensely. "Lock him in the panic room. It should hold him for now-"

"So we're just going to keep him locked up in my basement like some bunch of pedophiles?" Bobby grunted, wheeling over and scowling. "Look, why don't you just tell us who this kid is and then maybe we can figure out something to do."

"We do not have time." Castiel frowned as Sam looked the teen over with care, almost as if he were concerned. Sighing barely, the angel turned only his head to look at the other Winchester. "Call me when he is awake."

"Cas!" Dean groaned, but it was too late. Castiel was gone. "Fuck," he muttered, annoyed.

"Well," Bobby gruffed, "dump that kid in the panic room - and then get back up here!" The older hunter grumbled, rolling back to his desk and putting the gun back before pouring himself a drink. "Someone's gotta replace those damn lights!"

Laughing at the absurdity - relieving some of the tension - the brothers carried Aiden down to the panic room.

~.~.~

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean glanced over at his brother with a small frown.

"What do you think Aiden meant when he said Cas tried to kill him?"

"You saw that kid, Sammy! He shook the walls and blew out the lightbulbs - just like Cas does! He's dangerous, man."

"Maybe he's an angel, like Anna?"

They both mulled over the idea, standing outside the iron door of the panic room, before a small whoosh of wings broke their concentration.

"Is he awake."

"Hello to you too," Dean muttered, watching as Castiel stepped past him and opened the peep-hole into the enclosed room. Staring into the angels back, a knot forming deep in his stomach, the elder Winchester pursed his thin lips in annoyance before stalking off upstairs. Sam blinked and frowned, slowly following after and leaving the confused angel to watch them with a curious head tilt. Was it something he had said?

Following them, Castiel appeared in the room with the brothers, standing within the other's personal space with his pensive expression facing Dean's frustrated one. "Hello, Dean." It was his common greeting, gaze unwavering. They stared like that for a long moment before Sam cleared his throat and shifted.

"Look guys, I think we really need to talk about this - Aiden, not whatever is going on between you too." Sam continued before Dean could retort. "Who_ is_ this kid? Angelic weapons, showing up out of no where... ! Where did he even get those things, anyway?" The larger of the males motioned to the two swords on Bobby's desk.

"I believe those belong to me," everyone recoiled at the sound of an all too familiar accent. Crowley. Tense, they watched the demon saunter through the entry and across the room to the desk. His fingers gingerly brushing over the blades before he glanced over his shoulder with a wide grin. "The cheeky little thing downstairs, too." Leaving that shocker to hang in the air, Crowley turned just as Bobby wheeled into the room. Eyeing the man up, the demon chuckled.

"Where did you get those." Castiel wasn't wasting time, his frown more prominent now with Crowley present.

"How do I get _most_ things, Cassie? I buy, I steal, I trade," the demon shrugged casually. "All part of the job, boys! Now... if you'll excuse me - I'd like very much if you release my ward from your little 'Room of Doom'."

"Why should we?" Sam frowned, feeling fired up for reasons he couldn't explain. "Did you tell him to show up here, Crowley?"

"Oh no," the coy demon purred, chest shaking with the low rumble of mocking laughter. "I... _may_ have told him you kids were shacking up here," he glanced around with an air of disgust, "but whatever he may have done was purely his own." Slowly smirking, the Scottish demon made another chuckle.

"The boy may not leave." Castiel held his frown.

"Kinky." Crowley quirked a brow. "You should really ask first before touching someone's things."

"Awgross!" Dean groaned. "Don't tell me-"

"Tell you what, Dean? My business with the little angel is none of your concern," Crowley taunted, much to their disgust. "And don't you worry, Bobby - I still have much... _much_ to go around."

After a cringe, Sam stepped forward and motioned with his hand. "Hold up," his brows rose. "Did you say _angel_? As in an ANGEL?" At Crowley's knowing smile, Sam looked to Castiel in a show of distress. "Tell me that kid down there isn't another runaway angel." The last thing they needed was another show down with a bunch of angels and demons fighting over someone.

"Not exactly." Castiel gruffed, glancing out the windows with heavy suspicion.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us _what_?" Dean growled, clenching his jaw and kneaded his blunt nails into his palms.

Crowley looked at them all before laughing. "Oh this is good. Too good," he waved his hand. "Shame I have business to attend to, or I'd stay and watch - I'll be back for the boy, though," he added quickly, disappearing before he could be stopped.

"Castiel."

"Yes, Dean."

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" His voice was restrained, his breathing controlled to keep his anger down.

~.~.~

"So you're telling us that Aiden is a _half_ angel? How is that even possible?" Sam exclaimed, almost talking to himself as everyone flipped through the pages of old lore books, bibles and combed the internet. "I didn't know angels could even have..." He trailed off as Dean gave him a pointed look, clearing his throat before continuing. "Children."

Castiel caught the look, but didn't exactly understand what it meant. "I had only been made aware of his presence a short time ago." He attempted to explain, studying the expressions the hunters gave him with deep curiosity. "There have been others in the past - angels... falling in love," Dean looked up as Castiel continued quietly. "Some feel... sympathetic towards couples who cannot have children and give them a child of Grace. I am not sure of the circumstances for this child," The angel's frown deepened as though he wasn't telling them everything.

"So what makes this kid a super hero? Hormones in the food?" Bobby grumbled.

"No." Castiel's brows furrowed, confused. "Why would - I do not understand. No. Hormones have had no impact, why do you ask?"

"Cas." Dean exhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What are you telling us? Are there more of these things out there?"

"With Lucifer free, it has been... difficult, to keep track of them. Aiden has been the first to surface and is by far the most powerful I have ever seen."

"He's just a kid," Sam protested.

"With all the mojo of an angel, no ties to heaven and no vessel to escape - its like he's just askin' to be demon bait!"

"Bobby has a point." Castiel let a sigh escape his chapped lips. "Most children born with angel's blood grow up never knowing. They live human lives, aware of any power they possess, why this child has begun to change is a mystery."

"Could it have something to do with everything else going on? Is Lucifer doing something to him?"

Castiel seemed struck with a glimmer of fear at the thought, looking over at Sam very sternly. "I don't know."

"But now Crowley has that kid wrapped around his finger, no doubt with some shady cross roads business." Bobby scowled, looking to all of them almost sadly. That grave realization was interrupted by the crashing and rattling of metal and a few muffled shouts.

"He's awake."

~.~.~

Why did everything smell like metal and salt? Aiden frowned and shifted his slight frame, feeling the resistance when he pulled his arms and legs. "Ng, fuck..." he groaned softly, opening his eyes to look around. Where in the hell was he? Well, where ever this place was, he was tied down to a very uncomfortable bed - fully clothed, thankfully - with biting handcuffs, too tight to wrangle out of. There was no creepy tray of sadistic medical instruments, nor did there seem to be any cameras. Only empty metal shelves, cabinets and drawers, nothing on the walls but strange symbols drawn below him. It felt like a bad horror flick set without the props.

"Hey!"

Aiden made the few futile attempts to pull himself free, growling and swearing under his breath before noticing the door. "Let me out, you sick bastards!" Green eyes narrowed, Aiden paused when he heard the echo of voices. Where the hell was he... "Fuck!" The teen jerked his body and created a gust of air that bounced off the walls around him, rattling the shelves and making him almost more distressed. Repeating himself a few more times, Aiden finally gave up with a desperate whine, head lulling on the bed as he closed his eyes. Might as well just wait for them to come back.

~.~.~

Should we really be doing this? We can't just leave him tied up down here! He could already be too far gone - we just have to take that chance! He's just a kid! All these things had already been said as the men made their way down to the panic room. It was quiet in there now, the thrashing about had died down enough for them to feel safe unlocking the door and checking in on them. The door opened slowly, a small creaking whine of metal hinges cutting through the silence of held onto breath and uneasy hesitation - alerting the seemingly resting youth that his captors had finally shown up.

"What took you so long? I'm hungry," he mumbled bitterly, turning his head to look over - coming face to face with a crouching Castiel. "Ah!"

"Who do you work for."

"What, is this some torture chamber? Let me go!"

Sam stepped into the room and frowned, moving around to the other side of the bed. "Hey, we're not going to hur-"

"Bullshit!" Aiden snapped sharply, frowning. "And don't tell me to calm down either!" He fought against his restraints, his heart pounding hard against his chest with a mixture of fear and anger. Like a trapped animal.

"Then answer our questions. No one will get hurt." Castiel wasn't exactly the most helpful when it came to delicate negotiations, looming over the teen with his head cocked at a curious angle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aiden squirmed. "I don't work for anyone!"

"Then why the hell was Crowley here-"

"Crowley was here?!" Aiden jerked and made a muffled sound as he fought the cuffs. His breathing was quickened as he looked around more wildly. "Shit! Let me go! Where is he?"

"Whoa, kid, calm down. He left awhile ago now." Dean could see the color drain from the restrained teenagers face as his panicked mind wrapped around his words. "When we wouldn't give you over, he said he had better shit to do and left."

"Hate to tell ya kid, but your new best friend is a demon," Sam added, trying to be helpful, not expecting a chilly laugh in reply.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Aiden kicked some, shaking his head and laughing harder - a forced and bitter sound. "I know he's a fucking demon, alright? Just like how I know he's a defected angel and you two monkeys are hunters."

"Monkeys! Who you callin' a monkey?"

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, who was still in the doorway of the panic room. Sighing, Sam looked back down at Aiden, touching his shoulder warmly - earning a small growl. "Aiden, if you knew he was a demon, why do you want to go with him?"

Aiden frowned and almost visibly sank, sighing heavily and dragging his gaze to the fan in the ceiling grates. "Look," he snapped. "After professor X over there showed up with his bastard goonie and tried to gank me, shit just hasn't been the same. I was hearing things... Seeing shit. And when the invisible dogs ate Stella and Brady - I knew this was the real deal, you know?"

"Hellhounds," Dean and Castiel looked to each other.

Realizing the teen was becoming talkative, whether he knew or not, Sam smiled and moved to start taking off the restraints. "Go on," he coaxed - using that sympathetic look that Dean could never seem to master, rubbing the boy's shoulder lightly.

Aiden scowled, sitting up as soon as he was free, rubbing his wrists and swinging his feet off the bed so they could kick and get some blood flow back into them.. "Why don't you bite me?" It was obvious how defensive and distrusting the teen was.

Dean groaned, keeping Castiel from asking any questions. "Look kid, we just want to know what Crowley wants from you and if you made a deal with him."

"What?" Aiden looked over in an honest look of confusion. "Made a deal? Why would I make a deal? He _rescued_ me! He took me in and kept those wolf things away... He doesn't want anything from me..."

"Truer words never spoken, babe," Crowley stood on the outer side of the devil's trap, hands in his coat pockets as he rose a brow.

"Crowley!" Sam recoiled his hand and stepped away from the half angel.

"Thank fuck you're here, these guys are a bunch of creeps!" Aiden jumped off the bed and took a few steps in the direction of the door, before being stopped by Castiel moving to stand in front of him.

"Don't do this." The angel urged, brows deeply creased with concern.

"Relax feathers," Crowley chuckled, motioning for Aiden to continue his quick escape from the panic room - not taking a step closer to the anti-demon contraption. "We're all on the same team, remember? You want Lucifer dead,_ I want Lucifer dead_." He shrugged, letting Aiden lean against his side. "You want everything back to the way it was, go back to ghost busting and putting another million miles on that car of yours - and hey!_ I want that too_. So go back to whatever dumb idea you were planning and we'll stop by for the after-party."

"Baii~" Aiden winked.

"Wait!" Sam shouted, but it was too late. The demon and the half angel were long gone, leaving the three remaining to stare at each other in confusion.

"What... what the hell is going on, Cas?" Dean threw his hands down, really needing a drink now as he looked over at his angel - who was staring off into space again, unmoving and blank. "Cas! Come on man," Dean groaned.

Castiel looked over at Dean finally, staring into him for a long moment before sighing. "This isn't good."


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE COMES THE M FOR MATURE. SEXUAL GOODNESS AND MORE COARSE LANGUAGE. You've been warned~**

* * *

"Aiden."

"Nh."

"_Aiden_." Crowley repeated, stepping out of the stone entry way of the hotel room. He had to keep his new toy, _somewhere_, after all. Why not an upscale hotel room? Put watch on every exit, security and maids planted about without the risk of suspicion. "Are you sleeping?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't have to be~" was the coy reply, plush lips curled into a playful smile as the teen sat up with an exaggerated yawn. "What's up?" Aiden stretched and shifted as Crowley sat himself down in one of the lounge chairs in the room's mock-living space.

"Did you have fun meeting the Winchesters and their little band of hunters?" The demon rested either hand on the armrests, watching as the boy tilted his head and blinked those large green eyes at him. "Ah ah, don't try that on me," the demon rolled his eyes almost sourly and pulled a glass to his lips, sipping idly.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Aiden pulled a pout onto his lips as he settled into the demon's lap, watching as Crowley poured himself another drink and brought it to his mouth.

Crowley lazily raked his fingers across the side of Aiden's head, through his feathery soft hair with a feigned gentleness. "You're not my prisoner, here, Aiden - you can leave whenever you please." His expression darkened as he watched the boy's eyes drop. Aiden had nowhere else to be - the unspoken truth of his rather uncomfortable predicament. Parents? Dead. No friends, school was a joke... Demons and angels alike want him dead.

"But you know..." the shady demon hummed, shifting in the chair some as Aiden blinked. "You really should not have run off like that, how can I protect you when I don't know where you are?" Crowley polished off his drink and leaned back against the chair. "You could have been hurt - and then where would we be, hm?" His expression was hinting, gaze narrowed as he waited to see how tight of a leash he had his new toy on.

Without saying a word, the halfling leaned in and gingerly attempted to press their lips together - meeting only rejection as the demon put a hand on his flat chest.

"No," Crowley growled before softening with a small grin. "Not there."

After a long moment, the implied directions finally sank in with a soft, 'Oh.' Aiden shifted and wiped the frown from his features as he slowly slid off the demon's lap, onto the floor. Spurred by the low rumble of a pleased hum, Aiden fingers crawled up the others thighs and watched as Crowley shifted his hips; his own hands loosening the belt and helping undo his slacks. Aiden ran his tongue quickly over his lightly chapped lips, fingers anxiously slipping into the demon's pants.

With a hiss, Crowley grinned and snaked his hands up into the teen's hair, gripping lightly. "So eager," he mumbled, giving a coaxing amount of pressure downward as Aiden situated himself between his legs. Letting him gingerly stroke and rub for a moment, Crowley abruptly gripped Aiden's messy locks and sharply pulled him up - attaching his mouth not to the boy's lips, but to his jaw roughly. "You're no good to me dead, boy. Remember that," he hissed, low and quiet. It was a warning, one that sent a shiver down Aiden's spine. Staring back at the halfling's near glowing green eyes, he made a sound similar to a scoff before letting go. "Now, back to work."

The shift in the demon's mood had Aiden on edge - mind reeling with strangely, the words that Sam had tried to warn him with. Demon's _are_ dangerous, and the longer Aiden let Crowley 'take care of' him, the more he saw that this might actually be a slippery slope. What happens to him when there is no longer any good use to keep him around for? Not in a situation where he could really sit down and think about it, Aiden decided it was best to continue playing along.

There was always a way out, right?

It wasn't like he had sold his soul, or anything.

That would just be... silly.

Leaning down, Aiden wrapped his parted lips around the tip of the demon Crowley's cock, relaxing his shoulders as he felt the heavy hands on the back of his head. Humming, he curled his fingers around the base and stroked, keeping his lips firmly around the tip to finish hardening it up. Feeling the stiffness in his grip, the blond braced his slight weight with one hand as the other continued to grip Crowley's thick base. His lips roamed along the side, nose brushing and breath teasing. Sucking in a breath, Aiden seemed to know at least partly what he was doing as his lips trailed back up and his fingers shifted to be more loose. Glancing up, he quickly assessed the other - head lulled back, eyes closed - clearly he was doing something right. Feeling the pause, Crowley made a small growl, fingers gripping down on the teen's head and then relaxing as if to remind Aiden not to become distracted from his current task.

Biting his lip for another moment, Aiden found his bearings before leaning back down and taking the curved member into his mouth. Keeping his warm mouth wet, he worked down the length with a few sucks and the twirl of his tongue. Keeping far enough back to breathe easily, Aiden resisted the pressure on his head and continued to ease down.

Finding the boy's mouth smaller than he expected for such a cheeky little thing, Crowley held on to restraint. It was hard to just let the boy work. "That's it, baby," he purred, shifting some to be comfortable as he leaned back against the chair with his hips forward and his legs splayed. He didn't pull his hands away, though, and instead put more pressure down and let out a quiet groan as Aiden took more and more of him into his mouth.

Aiden had little resistance as he let Crowley's cock sink down against the back of his throat, making a small choking sound before pulling back a moment later to repeat the action. He licked his lips, breath a little shallow. Going back down, Aiden tried to relax past his gag reflex and started to pick up a rhythm.

Crowley watched the half angel's head bob between his legs, as saliva dripped and pooled, laced in precum, under him. Feeling the knot forming in his stomach after watching Aiden start to lose steam - a tired jaw, no doubt - Crowley roamed his hungry hands down Aiden's face and neck before quickly yanking him off with an oh so satisfying 'pop'. "Mn, you're quite cute with your mouth full," he mused, grinning at the teen's dazed expression before pushing him back down with a touch of roughness.

Groaning at the choked gasp, the demon's eyes flickered red as he bucked his hips to shift the angle. "Now keep still and this won't hurt," he chuckled darkly, ignoring the tension and quickened heartbeat as his fingers laced firmly in the boy's hair. It was almost the perfect length, afterall. Taking full control now, Crowley moved Aiden's mouth down and up at a quicker rate, pumping his length into the back of his throat and lessening the pauses he would give for the boy to catch his breath. This forced a few confused whines and displeased chokes, but it wasn't like the demon cared.

Wanting him breathless, the demon grunted quietly and pushed down harder against the gags and muffled sounds, rocking with a harsh pace as Aiden's nose bounced against skin. The boy's fingers almost frantically gripped at Crowley's thighs, blunt nails biting through the fabric, his body squirming helplessly as his mouth became just another orifice to thrust into.

What seemed like hours passed, Aiden giving in completely to the harsh sex, Crowley's aching cock seeming determined to reach completely down Aiden's throat and into his stomach before allowing any sort of climax. With a few more rough bucks, Aiden was firmly held down and forced to swallow the huge load of Crowley's release. It was like the dam had been lifted, hot spurts rushing his mouth as the glassy eyed teen choked down as much as he could - the rest dribbling down his chin. The demon's grip was unwavering, keeping Aiden down until he felt near milked.

Choking and panting as he was allowed to pull back finally, looking up as Crowley's eyes blinked back from red, Aiden tried to catch his breath and leaned back on his heels. His body trembling and shaking from a strange mixture of fear and lack of oxygen.

"You sure you've never made a deal before?" Crowley taunted to the dazed youth, moving to clean himself up and button back up. Standing, he stepped around Aiden and chuckled - almost as if nothing had ever happened. "Now. I have some business to attend to, so why don't you clean yourself up - _you dirty little angel_," the demon smirked, "Daddy and the adults need to talk." It was all just one big game, one Aiden was starting to see he was just a small pawn in...

But he nodded and stood all the same, chewing the inside of his cheek as Crowley was gone. "Fuck..." Feeling incredibly disgusted with himself and dirty, Aiden quickly drew hopped into the hottest shower of his life.

~.~.~

There was a barely audible click as the lock was picked, a soft creak as the hotel room door was pushed open. The rushing water from the shower muffling the sound of quiet footsteps in the other room. They paused in time to go unnoticed as the water shut off and there were the usual sounds of someone rustling about.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the completely clueless - yet freshly showered - Aiden was greeted by the sight of both Winchester brothers.

"Well... this is awkward." He mumbled, containing the fear behind his eyes as he pulled the towel from his dripping hair and loosely held it to his bare chest - his loose jeans hanging low on his narrow hips. Swallowing, he glanced around the room, moving to take a step back before Dean flicked a lighter and tossed it down.

"Ah!" Aiden gasped in shock as a thin ring of oil lit up bright - circling him and effectively trapping him within its confines. "What the hell is this?" He demanded, eyes wide and voice cracked with panic. He was completely imobile within the flames, startled and feeling increasingly claustrophobic.

"Holy oil," Sam explained. "Its only to make you stick around long enough to talk, alright? We just want answers."

"Like how in the hell a brat like you is shacking up with a dick like _Crowley_," Dean frowned.

"Or how you're an angel."

Aiden went from frightened to furious in a matter of moments, the lights flickering some. "I'm _not_ an angel, okay? Fuck man, don't you dudes ever listen? I'm just a normal kid - my parents adopted me when I was a kid, I live in the hippie capital of the world and I'm definitely not shacking up with no demon!" Aiden seemed overly defensive, tossing the towel back into the bathroom as he moved to step over the ring - finding himself still unable to go anywhere.

"Aiden, look," Sam sighed, looking to Dean before taking a step forward. "We know what you are, there's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"_Tch_."

"You're knee deep in demon right now and we figured you could use a hand," Dean added, ignoring the eye roll.

"Oh yeah," Aiden rolled his eyes, shifting warily. "Like I'm gonna believe you two." He pulled a thin smile, arms crossed over his bare chest defensively. Peeking a glance at the door, he noticed the crumpled bodies of the demons who had been standing guard, blood seeping into the carpet of the hallway. "W-why did you kill them?"

Surprised by the genuine fear and innocence in Aiden's voice, Dean and Sam looked to each other before attempting to answer, thankfully being interrupted by the soft flutter of wings.

"We need to leave. Now."

Aiden sucked in a breath at the sight of Castiel, his wide eyes staring without realizing how weird that seemed. "Ca...stiel," he breathed, shutting his mouth tightly in an attempt to not blurt out anything unnecessary. The flutter of fear now danced with the butterflies of something more, heart skipping an anxious beat as he felt suddenly so restless and unsure.

The full fledged angel looked over to his nephew with a glimmer of curiosity before frowning and looking to Dean. "Dean. They know we are here-"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean gruffly brushed his angel off before sighing heavily. "Look kid, we don't have time to chat. Just come with us and I promise we won't lock you up again unless you piss me off. Sound good? Good. Let's go." Feeling rushed, the elder Winchester doused the ring with water before quickly grabbing Aiden before he could resist, almost roughly yanking him into his strong chest. Holding onto him tight, Castiel then teleported them back to Bobby's.

~.~.~

"I don't know what you dumbasses want with me," Aiden felt exasperated, plopping down on the creaky twin bed with a heavy sigh. "I told you everything I know, okay? I'm not a spy, I'm not a real angel and I don't know what Crowley is up to...I'm not stupid and I'm definitely not some rat," he spat out, frowning as the hunters paced about the house.

"We ain't askin' you to rat out anybody, kid so hold your horses," Bobby sighed, tossing a heavy book aside before wheeling around the desk and over to the restless teen.

Aiden pulled back a pout, leaning forward onto his knees, chin resting in his palms. This wasn't exactly the heroic bat cave he was expecting, but really - who was he kidding. These guys weren't heroes, just a nerd and a couple of drunks who kill vampires and steal credit cards for a living. How were they supposed to help him?

Staring off at nothing, much like another angel they all knew, Aiden didn't notice Dean walking over with two beers, only glancing over with a heavy frown as the man sat himself down on the bed next to him. "Beer?" The older Winchester offered a grin with the bottle, leaning back some with an exaggerated sigh. "Look, I'll just admit it now - I'm not good with this whole chick-flicky talking out your problems stuff," Dean shrugged, taking a drink and pretending to look out into whatever distance Aiden was staring at. "But I have to ask..." He looked over, trying not to frown. "Why Crowley? He's a big bag of dicks, can't trust a damn word he says and yet you're playing house in a swanky hotel with him. No offense, kid, but that's pretty damn stupid."

Before Sam could intervene from his seat in front of his laptop, Aiden laughed dryly, taking a drink of the salty beer. "More stupid than resisting destiny, Dean?" Confusing both brothers into momentary silence, the half angel looked directly at Dean now. The flickering sadness behind the boy's green eyes sent small pangs through the hunter's heart, even if he refused to admit it.

"Look, its not like I _want_ to be a demon's bitch-boy, okay?" Aiden finally looked away, taking a long drink from the beer before grimacing as he set it down. "But he's not trying to kill me like all the other demons - or even the angels! And since its the fucking _apocalypse_, I figured I'd be safest with Crowley." In his heart, Aiden knew that the demon only kept him around for some sort of personal gain - a motive the teen had yet to figure out - but he just didn't know what else to do.

Rubbing his eye in vain, Aiden tried to stifle the yawns as his body just felt... overwhelmed. Heavy. His limbs losing their strength and his head becoming too difficult to hold up. Seeing the boy start to fade, Sam stood and Dean sighed, reaching over to put a hand on Aiden's shoulder firmly. "Alright kid, its bedtime."

"I'm not some child, Dean, I have no bedtimes," Aiden's venom was all but gone now as he sleepily glared over at the hunter, giving up with a sigh and smacking away his hand. "Fine, fine - you beefcakes going to watch me sleep, keep me safe?" Aiden teased, laughing to himself as he stood on wobbly legs.

Only stable for a moment, the halfling stumbled over his feet but before he could fall, Dean was there to pull him into his chest. "No one's going to creep on you while you sleep, kid," he rolled his eyes and looked to same. "What?"

"Did you... did you just drug him?" Sam gaped, shocked as he glanced to the half finished bottle of beer the teen had been sipping from.

Dean pulled a grin and shrugged shamelessly, picking the teen up and moving towards the stairs. "What? Works every time."

"You are disgusting."

Ignoring his baby brother, Dean gently put Aiden down in one of the guest beds - cuffing him for good measure before going back down stairs. They still had more questions that needed answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You take the breath right out of me,_

_you left a hole where my heart should be."_

* * *

"Aiden..."

_That voice_, Aiden thought, _why does it sound so..._

"Aiden, you're dreaming. Open your eyes."

It was a soft command that yielded easy results, the blond teen opening his eyes to look around the darkened room. "Who's there?" He asked, brows pulling together to make a small frown as he sat up. "Hello?" The room was unfamiliar to him, but only because he had already been asleep when Dean brought him there. "Where..." he started to mumble aloud before his bright green eyes fell on a shadowed figure. Sucking in a breath, Aiden froze and felt his heart skip a beat as a figure stepped into view - Aiden didn't recognize the form at first, but the unmistakable light surrounding him was a definite clue...

It had to be an angel. More stunning than anything he had ever seen, coming to him in a blanket of white that slowly faded to show a human form.

Hands clasped behind his back, Lucifer - using the form of his temporary human vessel Nick - pulled a small smile to his wide lips, letting them curl up at the edges as he feigned a convincing sympathetic look. "Aiden," the fallen angel repeated softly as he took another seemingly cautious step towards the boy sitting so anxiously on the bed. He looked like a scared little animal, trapped - backed into a corner. How... adorable.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know much more than your name, Little Fire," the faint smile turned prying as brows rose playfully, head tilted in an empathetic manner as he continued to move closer. "Now... I have to ask you a question," he brought his hands together and to his lips and narrowed his blue eyes pryingly, ignoring the uneasy and wide eyed stare of the other as he sat down on the side of the bed with him. Turned to face Aiden, Lucifer looked directly into him, probing and studying him closely. "Do you fear me?"

"I... I don't know who you are," Aiden was hushed to a whisper as the other's fingers brushed his soft cheek - so cold to the touch. Shivering and masking a small tremble, Aiden reminded himself that this was-

"Just a dream," Lucifer seemed to invade the halfling's thoughts, making a small shrug of explanation. "I am unable to find you, Little Fire," he attempted to sound solemn. "You are hidden from me, so lost and alone... I can only speak to you in your dreams... for now."

Aiden slowly blinked, remembering his hex bags and charms, how they masked his soul from unwanted attention. It was how Crowley kept him protected when he wasn't within the hotel room... This wasn't the hotel room, either. Where was he? But how was this... angel? able to speak to him.. His thoughts seemed to trail off as he looked around, brows furrowed some as he seemed deeply concerned. "How am I asleep?" Aiden looked to the other, who was patiently staring back at him with a mask of feigned interest across his hungry gaze. "And who _are_ you?"

Lucifer's hollow smile seemed to only grow wider as his fingers crawled across Aiden's thigh, gently squeezing. "I know you're with those sneaky Winchester boys - they will tell you to fear me, tell you I will lie to you - hurt you... Aiden," Lucifer urged, positively hamming it up. "You know _of_ me... but you do not _know_ me. I am not what they say I am-"

_"I wonder if he's awake, yet. He's been out for hours."_ Dean's voice echoed through the dream, other rustling and shifting about could be heard as Aiden felt a pull on his subconscious.

_"We should make sure he's okay."_ Sam was shaking the boy's body gently, coaxing him out of his seemingly deep sleep.

Aiden looked around before returning his wide eyes to the stranger on the bed beside him, frowning some. "What's going on?" Aiden panicked. He was starting to wake, his body stirring in the bed as he fought to stay asleep just a few moments longer.

"You're going to wake up now, Aiden," Lucifer stood and placed his hands on either of the teen's shoulders, piercing blue eyes staring down at him. "No matter what they say, I have no reason to lie to you... you are my family, my nephew, my child. Come find me - help me find you so we can be together..." His cold fingers brushed the youth's smooth skin, caressing his neck with a mock intimacy.

"Wake up," Lucifer mimicked Sam's voice now, miming the waking world as Aiden's dream faded away.

With a sharp gasp, Aiden sat up and fought for his breath, eyes wide. Shaking, the uncomfortable feeling of cool sweat on his brow, the blond tried to regain his grasp on reality. Feeling firm hands on his shoulders, Aiden looked up and saw Sam and Dean - faces contorted with concern.

"Whoa, kid, you alright? It's just us, you passed out so we brought you upstairs," Sam looked him over and checked his temperature. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Aiden blinked and looked around, not seeing the absolutely beautiful man from his dream anywhere. The light that radiated off of the other angel was now gone, leaving only a cold... empty feeling behind. "N-no..." The blond beau frowned slowly, crawling off the bed and looking around. "I'm alright..." Frowning, he looked to each of them pointedly. "There... Was there anyone else here?"

"No," Sam looked to Dean. "Why? Did you see someone?" They were instinctively on guard now, looking around the room as Dean's fingers brushed his holstered gun.

Watching their reactions as he crawled off the bed, Aiden fussed to straighten himself back out and dropped his gaze. "Musta been a dream, then... No biggie," the youth offered an unconvincing grin, raking a hand back through his hair with an awkward laugh.

Before either Winchester could really argue the boy's suspicious behavior, Bobby was heard shouting, telling them to get their asses downstairs. Giving Aiden a measured look, Dean pointed down and frowned. "Stay. Here. We clear?"

"Crystal!"

~.~.~

"How are we supposed to find the nest if we don't even know what we're dealing with?"

"What if there is no nest and its just some fang running around killing all these girls?"

They were the questions on everyone's mind, as they combed over newspaper clippings and missing persons records. They were hunting a rather tricky group of fangs that had just popped up a state over, their motives hard to read - but the body count was quickly climbing. All young girls, different demographics but all seen leaving different bars with men. Their supposed friends can all back up the claim that these girls were stupid and no doubt heavily intoxicated.

"What if we each take a bar? If we split up we have more of a chance snagging one of these bastards," Dean growled, annoyed that Castiel hadn't been around long enough to get him alone in... too long. "They'll be at one of these dives tonight and if we don't smoke them out soon another girl's blood is on us."

They continued to argue over a plan for some time, grumbling that they needed to figure out_ something_ before sun down. Deciding they should try different means of luring the vampires out of hiding, and that teaming up was the safest bet, no one seemed to noticed Aiden leaning against the doorway - popping bubbles casually with a trademarked color of pink bubblegum.

"Hate to rain on your little witch hunt, boys," he rolled his eyes and snorted softly, "but I think you're going about this all the wrong way~"

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs!"

"I'm not some little kid, _Dean_, you can't boss me around!"

"Okay, okay," Sam groaned, shutting his laptop with a sigh. "Enough, Dean, he doesn't have to stay upstairs if he doesn't want to..." He looked to Aiden curiously. "What do you mean, Aiden?"

Aiden shot Dean a snarling look before perking back up as he bounced into the room. "We~_ell_," he shrugged coyly. "Don't know much about vampires, but I do know a lot about horny guys." Pausing to judge the confused frowns, Aiden blew a bubble and popped it before he sighed dramatically. "Look, you goons are going to just march into these skeezy clubs and totally distract all those drunk whores with your macho sex appeal and all your bloodsucker friends will just skip to the next place-"

"Then what do you suggest we do, kid?" Dean polished off his beer and stalked off to grab another, roughly abusing the fridge door in the process.

Glaring at his back in annoyance, Aiden blew another small bubble and popped it, crossing his arms. "You could start by being a little nicer, okay? I'm just trying to help."

"Aiden," Sam urged, trying to keep the peace and focus Aiden's attention, frowning some.

Looking back to Sam, Aiden pulled a rather wry grin to his features and shrugged coyly. "If you boys are up for listening, I think I might have a fun idea~"

~.~.~

Dean groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he waited in the hall. "Hey! What's taking so long, let's get this over with!" He shouted up the stairs, annoyed.

"You can't rush perfection, _baby_~" was the playful response, causing Sam and Bobby to stifle a laugh from the other room as they started packing up everything they needed.

Dean continued to pace and grumble, fuming out his ears almost before hearing the clicking of heels coming down the stairs. Looking up, Dean's eyes widened and his jaw just... dropped. Walking down the steps was Aiden - but not dressed as Aiden. He was completely done up in his 'disguise', looking far from the boyish teen he was used to seeing with his skin tight jeans that hugged low on his exposed hips, and sky high heels to go with a midriff baring shirt. On his head was a long and loosely curled blond wig, lips extra glossy and bright green eyes lined with thick liner; smokey and intense. "Uh..." Dean licked his lips and dropped his gaze, looking away as Sam walked in - pausing to stare in an equally slack-jawed and stunned manner.

Watching their expressions, Aiden hummed and flicked his new tresses from his makeuped face with a small smirk. "You like? I tried to go for the 'I'm a slut but I'm still classy' look~" He pulled a sucker from who-knows-where and promptly stuck it in his mouth with a playful brow raise.

"Oh kid," Dean laughed, pulling himself together and shifting off the uncomfortable and tight feeling in his jeans as he watched the teen teasingly flick his tongue against the candy. "There's nothing classy about that getup."

Sam shook off the conflicting feelings, surprised at how... convincing Aiden was as a chick, before laughing some. "It's perfect." If they could be so easily convinced, there was no doubt a clueless fang would fall for the trap.

~.~.~

After the long and incredibly awkward three hour drive to location, Dean pulled into the particularly grimy looking parking lot - making sure to be out of the security camera's line of sight. He got out and straightened his jacket with a huff, looking over as his passenger gingerly slipped out of the car. Trying to keep his roaming eyes off the gentle slopes and curves of Aiden's exposed skin, Dean cleared his throat and frowned. "Stick to your plan, kid, this isn't a game." This wasn't a good idea - having an unstable teenage mutant angel be bait for a hungry vampire, but they were committed now.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Dean," Pulling a small pout, Aiden slipped his fingers around Dean's arm and hugged close to his body as they made their way into the busy club.

Dean moved them to the bar, ordering the first round of drinks as Aiden quickly scanned the room. "Anything?" The hunter asked over the music, hunched over the bar as he quickly offered a polite smile when the bartender returned with their drinks. Not receiving an immediate response, Dean looked over just as Aiden leaned in to press his plush lips against his ear. He choked on his drink before settling down.

"We gotta make it look natural, dude, so relax and let me grope you," Aiden hissed, hiding his devious smirk - having way too much fun playing undercover as his hand slipped down between Dean's legs to daringly rub his crotch. "I don't see anyone yet, but we only just got here..." He ignored the awkward gulp as he pulled away to focus on trying to spot anyone who looked particularly shady.

Dean recovered with another awkward shift, trying to act like that didn't affect him as much as it did, finishing his first drink and quickly ordering another. This kid was completely nuts, even for an angel... half angel, whatever the hell he was.

Before Dean could really think too much on it, Aiden was leaning his warm body against him, eyes off to a corner as his lips curled into a sly smile.

"I think I have a looker~ should we do it now?" He watched carefully, his pupils fully dilated in the darkly lit room, cheeks flushed as he pushed to appear more intoxicated than he was.

Dean just nodded before pulling back, pretending to take a phone call and rudely ditching Aiden at the bar. Feigning offense, the teen huffed and bit his lip, watching him stalk off out of sight. "Bastard..." He whimpered softly, reaching over to blindly pluck up his drink - gasping as he felt the cool touch of a hand taking his.

"Such a waste of your time, love," Aiden looked over to his other side, coming face to face with a handsome stranger. "Who would leave such a gem for a _phone call_?" It was a seductive pick up; the fang had charm - Aiden would give him that much.

"He'll... He'll be back," pulling his softest voice, Aiden pouted and sighed. "It was just a work call." Green eyes widened with false innocence, the teen blinked slowly before looking away with another heavy sigh.

Dean wasn't far out of Aiden's sight, keeping his eyes peeled for any back up this vampire might have as he watched the increasingly dangerous situation unfold. Watching as the vampire shifted to lean closer - watching him reach out to pull Aiden's chin up gently...

"No man should ditch his girl for work. Say, what would it take for you to let me buy you a drink or six?" The vampire playfully asked, daring to be bold - clearly confident in his charm.

Aiden refrained from showing disgust as he offered up a small shrug, "oh I don't know... I've had a lot already. I should just call a cab-" he was stopped by a surprisingly firm grip on his upper arm, keeping him still as his wide eyes looked to the vampire with only a flicker of uneasy fear.

Instead of becoming a 'worst case scenario', the vampire simply grinned. "I'll walk you outside... its the least I could do."

Allowing the vampire to lead him outside, Aiden hoped to any god that would listen that Dean saw him leave. He wasn't the one with the weapons, after all. Forcing himself to stumble about drunkenly, Aiden clung to the vampire and made a startled gasp as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. "Hey!" He squeaked, eyes wide, staring as the vampire flashed his sharp fangs.

"So cute..." the fang leaned in and took a deep breath, reveling in the scent of the other's blood, feeling the teen's heart race. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Aiden's gaze looked away before his lips formed into a wide and knowing smirk. "Don't worry... He won't be."

Before the vampire could even begin to question, Dean roughly shoved his knife deep into the monster's torso, twisting sharply. Aiden moved out of the way as Dean pushed the vampire into the wall, pressing his weight against the other to keep him from squirming as he grinned wide.

"Dead man's blood, you son of a bitch."

~.~.~

"You know," Dean grunted as he heaved more dirt out of the hole he was digging, "you could always help..."

"Dig? Me? Oh no, no, _no_." Aiden laughed, kicking his feet some as he perched on the Impala's trunk. "I'll let your hunky biceps do all the dirty work - I don't _dig_."

"Why am I not surprised?" The hunter muttered, rubbing the sweat off his forehead with the edge of his sleeve.

Once Dean finally finished digging, he climbed out to kick the decapitated remains of the vampire into the hole - making quick work of disposing the body. Moving back over to his car with the shovel, Dean stood in front of Aiden and frowned. "Up."

Aiden grinned and leaned forward, playfully kicking his feet and rocking. "Make me~"

Groaning, Dean dropped the shovel and moved to grab at Aiden - becoming frustrated when the teen decided to play the disappearing game. "Oh come on!"

Laughing more openly, Aiden reappeared on the hood of the Impala, grinning as Dean stomped around and grabbed his arms. "Stop it, kid, I'm serious!"

"Stop what~?"

Feeling flustered, the hunter rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car!"

"You're no fun!" Aiden pouted, leaning back against the cool metal of the car, kicking his feet playfully. "I bet that scary bloodsucker would have given me a fun time~" Aiden's expression darkened as he held the others gaze, slowly smirking as his suggestions were caught onto. "Come on, Dean... Make me get off~" Sitting back up, Aiden walked his fingers up Dean's stomach, watching with wild delight as the muscles reacted to his touch.

Dean closed his eyes in an effort to collect his restraint, reminding himself that this... amazingly attractive kid couldn't be older than eighteen or nineteen - making him just barely legal - and that they were still out off the road in the woods, wrapping up a case so they could get back to hunting Lucifer. Not exactly the start of a good porno.

This was wrong, he repeated over and over, sucking in a breath as he felt Aiden's fingers splay out across his stomach. "Aiden stop..." he hissed, calloused hands gripping the other's soft ones, not pulling them away just yet as he looked down at Aiden. "Look, you're a cute kid... I'll give you that," Dean groaned, finding it hard to form words as Aiden's leg brush up against his thigh. Under any other circumstance he would _not_ be caring this much... "But we really... - Fuck it," Dean growled, grabbing Aiden and pulling him into a rough kiss. It wasn't worth the fight, not when he had all of this pent up... frustration, towards another certain angel. Why not give in and have some much needed 'fun'?

Feeling the other gasp, the hunter took advantage of his parted lips, deepening the kiss as his hands gripped and pulled on Aiden's clothes. Taking complete control of the moment, Dean barely let them break for air as his fingers tangled in the boy's long fake locks - tugging at it until Aiden whined and smacked his hand away.

"Fuck," Aiden breathed, quickly trying to unclip the wig before nipping at Dean's open mouth as he tossed the thing aside. Running his fingers up Dean's shirt, Aiden hummed as their lips found each other. "That was really manly back there," the teen moaned, grinning wide. "Stabbing things must sure get you off, huh~" His aim was to rile Dean up, nails raking across the man's abs with a groan of anticipation. Feeling the growl in Dean's chest, Aiden smirked and nipped more sharply at his mouth.

Dean wasn't thinking anymore, his brain shutting off so that all blood flow could be focused to the more important organ down below. His mouth was hungry, hands pulling back to quickly pull off his clothes. It didn't matter if it was just a tad chilly out - their bodies on fire as the intensity only began to climb.

Aiden watched the hunter strip off his clothes, baring all of his incredibly sexy upper half, before grinning and helping as Dean moved to yank off his shirt. Shivering against the cold, Aiden exposed his smooth chest - not a scar in sight. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back as Dean leaned down to leave open mouthed kisses across his collar. Leaning back against the cold metal hood, the teen watched as Dean situated himself between his legs, a lazy grin plastered across his pretty face as the other man pushed his jeans down just enough to release that aching erection of his. He arched into the hands on his stomach with a soft moan, stroking loosely as they both built up friction.

"Ng," Aiden slipped out of his heels as his fingers fumbled to undo his ultra-tight jeans, wriggling out of them with an impatient whine - kicking them off somewhere onto the ground as Dean's mouth lowered with a hum.

Spotting the delicate black lace panties, Dean paused and snapped the band playfully, looking up with a grin. "Nice touch," he commented huskily, laughing as Aiden pouted and tugged at the hem of his jeans.

"I had to be authentic, Dean~"

Chuckling, the thoroughly aroused hunter moved Aiden's coat flat against the hood of his car so he could push the teen onto his back and run his palms down his torso with a hungry anticipation. If it weren't for the obvious differences, Aiden could fool any straight man, Dean thought as he watched Aiden shift and pout with impatience - the boy's fingers brushing against his own soft skin and teasing himself to keep the fire stoked.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Aiden snatched up Dean's hand and rather eagerly took his finger's into his mouth, sucking them and swirling his tongue with a needy moan. Arching and humming, Aiden held back a wry expression as he watched Dean close his eyes and groan. Once he was sure the point was made and the other's fingers were slick with his warm saliva, Aiden released the hand and let those pouty lips of his simper.

Now how could Dean ever resist a face like that? Even if the teen's rather feisty personality reminded him of someone he just couldn't put the name on - he was quite adorable and _entirely_ screwable. Slipping his hand down, Dean circled that delicate pucker with a ginger touch - trying not to look like he was hesitating. He wasn't the most experienced in this area, but when did that ever stop Dean Winchester?

The first finger gingerly pressed against Aiden's entrance, sinking in slowly as the youth arched and shuddered with an almost annoyed sound - one that didn't immediately register as pained, so Dean didn't stop with just one; adding another quickly. After working in all three fingers, Dean scissored and stretched until he felt Aiden start to move against him - his hips rocking into his fingers with all sorts of sinful sounds spilling from his parted lips. Fueled by lust, Dean abruptly pulled his fingers out - grinning as Aiden mewled protests and squirmed under him. He pulled Aiden's hand away so he could more firmly stroke himself, shifting around so his hips were squared with the teen's.

Aiden frowned and tried to pull Dean into him with his legs, keeping him at least from moving away as his hands roamed over the man's muscled chest. Protesting the pause softly, Aiden watched with a hazy lust as Dean adjusted and aligned himself with the teen's hips, sucking in a breath as the other moved to press his tip into him. "Nng, fuck," he moaned and shivered, forcing himself to relax as Dean bucked into him inch by inch. Arching back against the hood of Dean's car, Aiden sprawled himself and trailed his hands down Dean's arms as he was entered.

As Dean sheathed himself within the mewling male under him, he had to stop for a breath. Ragged and almost breathless. "Holy shit," Dean made a shudder and couldn't resist the small buck - feeling Aiden gasp sharply. The teen was... Incredibly tight. Constricting, almost. Dropping his head and panted as they both adjusted for a moment - one Aiden ended with a coaxing brush up the hunter's side and a roll of the hips.

Hearing the blond beauty under him, feeling his body shift around him, Dean managed a breathless and lazy grin. He slowly pulled out and pushed himself back in; working his length into the tight space with hints of tenderness, watching as Aiden's eyes squeezed shut and his teeth chewed on his kiss swollen lower lip. With a grin, Dean leaned down and captured that lip with in his own teeth, giving a few small thrusts to make Aiden cry out.

"Mnfuck!" Aiden panted into their shared air, opening his eyes as his fingers raked down Dean's ribs before he brought them up to grab the other's face - pulling him into a rough kiss. "Fuck me Dean," he managed to growl out, bucking his body up and squirming. "And don't be gentle." It was a dangerous command, but everything in his heavy lidded gaze said he wanted it.

Surprised, Dean leaned up to stare down at the other, hands bracing his weight on either side of Aiden's shoulders. Giving it one last moment of thought - reminding himself that he was making a huge mistake - Dean threw caution to the wind. Wrapping his arms around the teen's middle, Dean kissed him for a moment before picking Aiden's slight weight up off the hood with a muffled grunt. He flipped them around, leaning his weight against the Impala, keeping his grip firm on the boy's waist as he sharply bucked himself deep at the new angle.

Quieting his sounds into their rough kisses, Aiden draped his arms around Dean's neck, lacing his fingers to help hold his weight up. Nipping and biting at the man's mouth, he was eager to get off now - impatiently whining until Dean cut him off with a few quick thrusts.

He held Aiden by the hips firmly, fingers destined to leave bruises, lifting his weight up only to bounce him back down onto his cock with promised roughness. It only took a a few times before he managed to find not only a fast, hard rhythm, but also the end all be all of sweet spots.

"Dean!" Aiden nearly shouted, surprisingly shocked when the man struck gold. His short nails dug down into Dean's shoulders, his shuddering frame finding it hard to hold on.

Unable to ignore the building fire, Dean grinned and dropped his head against Aiden's collar, continuing to buck his hips up against Aiden.

Aiden wasn't sure how much more he could take, nails scratching and teeth biting down as he became needy - near begging for more. "Dean! Fuck me, _mng ah_~" his eyes roll back in his head, giving Dean the cue to roll them back over - dropping Aiden down on the hood with a grunt, shifting him and grabbing his hips to just ram himself back in.

It all happened so fast - their hot bodies grinding, the car rocking under them - and with a cracked shout, Aiden jerked and stiffened around Dean. Seeing flashes of white, his release hit him suddenly and splashed across his flat stomach, his hips bucking to ride out the high as long as he could. It was so erotic, Dean couldn't help but look down at the sticky mess of a teen for a lingering moment before picking back up the pace - finding it hard to keep control now.

"Nngh, Dean~" Aiden hummed, shuddering around the aching cock still inside him, opening his eyes to watch as Dean groaned and shifted.

Holding Aiden's hips up, Dean picked back up his bruising pace, leaning up to really thrust in deep. Fueled by Aiden's soft coos, Dean's much needed release hit him like a ton of bricks. Groaning, he rode out the high and rocked his hips against Aiden - thighs bumping the car with little regard for the bruises that would no doubt appear later. His breathing was uneven and ragged, hands slowly letting go to relax along the boy's sides as he paused to pull himself back together.

After a moment of just... existing, Dean stepped back and slowly pulled out of Aiden, watching as the other moaned softly and sat up with just the flicker of a grimace. Dean hadn't really thought about it, but it must have hurt... Pushing back any unneeded thoughts, Dean pulled up his pants and moved to start fixing himself back up. This was definitely not the time to talk about... really anything.

As if feeling the cooling air between them, Aiden awkwardly cleared his throat and pushed away from the Impala to pick up and put back on his clothes. Wriggling back into his jeans and pulling the shirt back over his head, the blond shivered in the after-chill before feeling his warm jacket slip over his shoulders. He blinked and looked over at Dean, who offered a lazy grin and shrug for explanation. "Thanks..."

This was too awkward.

"I... I should really get going," Aiden mumbled, putting his jacket fully on and tugging the collar up close to his neck as he looked around. Feeling the concerned frown burning into the back of his head, the halfling sighed. "Look, had a... heh, whole lot of fun tonight but I really uh, should get going." Why was he explaining himself? Biting his lip, he wasn't quite sure why this was so awkward.

Dean wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting to happen after fucking some angel hybrid like a cradle-robbing horndog - but this uncomfortable coldness wasn't it. Moving over to the driver's side door, he fumbled for his keys and clenched his jaw to keep all of his comments to himself. As he moved to open the door though, he felt thin fingers trail along his lower stomach.

"I'll be back for more~" Aiden teased, chest pressed against Dean's back as his fingers teased the hem of his jeans - effectively riling him back up. "And my car. I'll come back for my car, too."

Before Dean could even laugh, Aiden was gone.

~.~.~

"Where's Aiden?" Sam cautiously approached the car as Dean got out, frowning at his casual shrug. They had been gone all night, not answering Sam's persistent phone calls and now Dean just roll's up out of the blue with a grin on his face.

"Kid flew the coop, Sammy," Dean shrugged and walked past him, ignoring the prying look from Bobby. "Said he'd be back if we needed him."

"Oh great, another Angel booty-call," Bobby grumbled as they moved into the house, going back to work hunting Lucifer.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys like it so far... I'm like... _SO_ not done yet and I have chapters queuing up! Like and review if you want! :3


	4. Chapter 4

"_You're so cold but you feel alive,_

_lay your hand on me, one last time."_

* * *

"You ungrateful, filthy little _mongrel_," Crowley growled, stepping forward amidst the desperate cries for him to stop. "After _all_ I've done for you?" His voice was strained, trying hard to keep collected as he clenched his first - forcing more of a strangled shout out of his victim. "I saved you from the hellhounds, I provided safety and shelter - all I asked was that you _don't do anything stupid!_" The red-eyed demon howled, losing his temper as he lifted a hand.

Aiden's sharp cry was cut short when he was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall and sliding down to the floor with a pained whimper. "C-Crowley wait! I can explain!" He pleaded, rubbing the metallic tang from his lips and stumbling to his feet before crying out again as he crumbled against the cracked wall. "Fuck! Ah-Crowley! It's-It's not like-"

"Like _what?_" Crowley hissed, brows pulled down into a dangerous scowl. "I'm tired of your silly little games, _boy_. You've been far too much trouble than you're worth."

Doubling over from the pain, Aiden coughed and choked on blood as he stumbled back and looked for an exit. He couldn't just will himself away like everywhere else - he was trapped. Grounded. Spitting the blood from his mouth, all Aiden could taste was metal. He was seeing double and every step the demon took towards him his chest was gripped tighter. It felt like a giant hand squeezing his insides, making it hard to breathe now as he scrambled for words. "Mnguh, please... Ple-ease..."

After having used the halfling as a punching bag, Crowley grabbed the boy by a handful of hair, yanking him to his feet and narrowing his eyes for a moment. "Maybe I should just toss you over to those feathered wolves, the things they'd do to you..." Hearing the choked gasp of desperate pleading, Crowley rolled his eyes and dropped the bloodied teen to the cold floor. "Regardless, I have no use for unruly children that are worth next to nothing as a bargaining chip - turns out, you little wanker. They don't _want_ you alive!" The demon wiped his hands together with a shrug, as if casually stating a fact.

Aiden stared at him in disbelief, still reeling from the feeling of his insides being clamped down on and varying bones cracking. What was he talking about? Coughing and groaning, he swayed in his seated position, trying to stay conscious.

"And here I thought you'd bring in the big bucks!" Crowley paced along an invisible line, hands clasped behind his back. "Earn me a spot on the bench for this silly game of fantasy football - shame really."

Trembling and trying to force air into his lungs, Aiden crawled to Crowley's feet with a small whine. "Please don't kill me... I - I won't run away again." He decided it was best not to argue and say the Winchesters kidnapped him.

"Why should I keep you alive? I only kept my pup from eating you because I thought you were _useful,_ but since angel's are too good to make _deals_, - not having souls might do that to you - I don't need you anymore."

"What...?" Aiden stared up at him as his brain struggled to piece things together. Shoving his broken self to his feet, Aiden stumbled and frowned. "What do you mean? _You_ sent those things after my family?" His voice trembled and cracked, legs fighting to hold his weight.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you, didn't I." Crowley mused, chuckling. "I sent my pup to kill your darling little parents so you'd have reason to seek refuge with... well. Me. Worked rather perfect, really." The demon admitted, casually. "They weren't even you real parents, but still you cried and ran-"

"You bastard!"

"I've been called worse."

~.~.~

Days had passed since anyone had heard from their new - partly - angelic friend. No one really knew how to get a hold of him and the general worry was that something bad had happened after he left Dean that night. Feeling the guilt of letting Aiden just... slip between his fingers, Dean seemed to have a new found determination for their task at hand. Lucifer. They had yet to find good leads, despite working even more over time than they were used to, but seemed to hit every snare and hiccup possible. Such is the Winchester life.

Looking out the window, Dean sighed. That white mustang was still parked out in the yard, untouched since Aiden first popped in on them. Why did the kid drive anyway? Couldn't he just appear anywhere he wanted? A flash of light and a deafening crash interrupted everything, Sam running down the stairs and Bobby grabbing for his gun.

"What was that?!" Sam called, looking around as Dean made a rush for the door. "Dean!"

Dean ran outside towards where the noise came from, looking around at the piles of junkyard cars and rusted parts. Hearing the whine of metal shifting and hearing something moving to his left. "Who's there!" He hollered, expression stern as he moved to investigate the continued movement - and what sounded like... coughing? Seeing Sam in his peripheral, Dean scaled one of the cars quickly and pulled out his gun, pointing it down into the crater of bent metal - shocked by what he saw.

"Aiden!" He dropped his gun and jumped down to him, instantly put into panic mode at the sight of the teen covered in blood. A lot of blood. Getting down on his knees he pulled the boy into his chest carefully. "Hey, hey, shh," he tried to calm the other down as he fought being touched and continued to choke and cough up blood - his body feeling broken and feverish. "What the hell happened to you... Hey! Stay with me buddy, come on!" Dean patted Aiden's cheek and watched his eyes roll back before he seemed to come to. "Sammy! Need some help up here!"

Aiden coughed and gasped a bit, eyes managing to focus on Dean with a weak grin, his fingers gripping at Dean's clothes loosely. "Hey you..." he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming and being choked - open gashes and bruises barely visible across his crimson drenched body. "I told you I... I'd be back for my car..."

"Hah hah, very funny kid," Dean forced out, not finding the comments amusing as he scooped Aiden up and carefully climbed down, meeting an equally distressed Sam at the bottom.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know," Dean bit out, clenching his jaw as he felt even more pangs of guilt. Whatever happened to this kid was his fault. If he hadn't let him leave in the first place...

"Dean! Snap out of it and call Cas!" They couldn't just take a missing teen to a hospital beaten to a pulp, police would be on them like white on rice. Castiel was their only hope.

Dean frowned and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to hold Aiden too tightly, fearing he was hurting him more. "Cas! Get your ass down here we need your divine intervention!" There was a crack in his voice as he wildly looked around for their trench coat wearing friend. "Cas!"

"Dean." Castiel appeared stern, brows furrowed as he quickly assessed the situation, watching as the watery eyed Dean held the barely breathing Aiden. "Take him inside."

Barely needing further instruction, Dean sprinted into the house with Sam in tow, putting Aiden down on the couch and running his hands over his body to find there the most bleeding was coming from so he could apply pressure.

"It's internal, he has been badly injured... How did this happen?" Castiel showed what little concern he was capable of as he stepped over to Dean.

"No shit its bad, Cas!" The hunter growled before forcing himself to calm with a deep breath. "Look. He just crash landed a minute ago, practically dead on arrival, how the hell am I supposed to know what happened? Just help him already!"

Castiel seemed to hesitate, hovering his hand over the boy's forehead - almost as if he were debating on whether or not to use his powers to heal the clearly suffering child or put him out of his misery. He was not meant to live in the first place, this boy _was_ an abomination, why should he waste his energy healing him... Looking over at the silent and tense pleading in Dean's eyes though, Castiel caved with a small sigh. Touching Aiden's skin, the angel healed the boy in a matter of moments, sinking him into a deep sleep until they could figure out what to do with him.

"He is healed."

Dean dropped his head on the bed and sank into the floor with a breathless swear. Looking up to Castiel, he climbed to his feet and offered a small smile as a mutually understandable and silent thank you - an expression the stony angel returned solemnly.

After a long moment, Sam stepped into the room and cautiously sat down. "So..." he looked to everyone with grave concern before his gaze fell back to the comatose teenager. "What do you think happened to him?

~.~.~

Every time he drifted to sleep, he heard him. The soft nothings whispered through his dreams, echoing and bouncing off the walls within his subconscious. They comforted him, wrapped him in a cold blanket of white light and told him everything would be okay in the end. At first, Aiden was frightened - who was this being and how could he be inside of his dreams? It just didn't make sense...

"_I told you they would only be trouble, Little Fire..."_

"I know..." Closing his eyes, Aiden stopped his swinging motions with a sigh. The toes of his boots skimmed the bark chips under him, displacing pieces as he slowly opened his eyes again - this time he was back home, on the swing in his neighborhood park. There were no other children, only the peaceful stillness surrounded him. Each dream was a different, familiar place for him, coaxing him to drop those walls and just accept this stranger with open arms...

Was it working?

Aiden looked over to his dream invader, staring him down as the other kicked his feet idly in the swing beside him. He managed to give a rather suspicious frown, gripping the chains on either side of him until his knuckles turned white before relaxing - almost as if checking if he were actually asleep, or just hallucinating. "Why am I here?" It was accusing, soured and embittered.

Lucifer feigned a small pout to hide the dark smirk, still swinging casually as he offered a shrug. "I thought you would like this place, you used to come here often as a child..." Letting himself smile, as hollow as it ended up being, Lucifer just kept swinging back and forth. "After what happened with your little demon friend," there was a touch of disapproval in his controlled tone, "it only seemed perfect to let you... whatever it is your do in a place like this."

Watching Aiden's building distress, Lucifer rolled his eyes and held out a gigantic swirled lollipop. "Will this make you feel better? You both-"

"Stay out of my head!" was Aiden's panicked response, shoving himself out of the swing and stepping away. He clenched his jaw and ground his teeth, fists balling to keep hot tears back. "Why are you doing this to me?" The teen choked out, trembling as he felt a touch on his shoulder to turn him around, staring up at Lucifer as if searching for answers.

"Shh, shh," the fallen angel hushed, grinning as he pulled Aiden into his chest and wrapped his arms around him - patting his back like you would a small child. "There, there. You miss this place, don't you? This... playground. It's hard, I know... but there's no going back, Aiden. I thought we had talked about this already," there was a soft scolding in his tone, his scoff being disguised as a gentle chuckle.

Lucifer felt the tense and pulled back to cup Aiden's cheeks with his cold palms. "You do not belong with these... savages. These hairless primates, these animals that have taken all of our father's creations for granted..." It was the same record, repeating those soft words "This is not your home, they are not your family," Lucifer brushed Aiden's soft skin with the pads of his thumbs, knowing he was just raking across raw nerves.

"_I am your family now."_

~.~.~

"What the hell happened back there, Dean?"

"What do you mean what the hell happened back there?" Dean nearly shouted, feeling worked up about the whole thing and rather defensive.

"Dean," Sam frowned, sighing as he moved back into the room with another beer. "What happened that night after you ganked that fang? You were gone all night! - You were the last one to see Aiden and haven't exactly been all that honest about what went down."

"Alright, _alright_," Dean scowled, downing the last of his glass before pouring himself more. "Look," swallowing and frowning deeper, the elder brother searched for a way to explain himself. He could feel Sam's probing bitch face boring into the side of his head as he tried to focus on the drink in his hand. "After I bagged the fang, we went out into the woods to burn the sonofabitch, you know?" Dean licked his lips nervously and tried to shrug it off before becoming frustrated.

"And?" Bobby pressed, only half as curious as Sam.

"_And_ we had sex, okay? I'm not exactly proud of it, either!" Dean snapped, dropping his eyes as he took a drink.

"You... _What_?" Sam blinked as if he had heard wrong, frowning and hoping he hadn't just heard what he thought he had just heard.

"Sex, you baby-faced bigfoot," came a voice from the kitchen, holding a familiar mocking drawl. Aiden slammed the fridge door in annoyance, making a breathy comment about how men never seemed to believe in groceries, before walking into the room with a playfully quirked brow, watching the men's faces as they looked from him to the now empty spot on the bed he had been sleeping just moments before. "We had _sex_, Sam. Pretty good sex, if I do say so myself~" The blond beau winked playfully at Dean's somewhat horrified expression.

Sam stood up and frowned, nose scrunched in disgust. "_Really Dean?_ - You know what... sorry I asked." He really didn't want that image burned into his memory, but it was too late.

Bobby grumbled as he rolled into the room, books in his lap. "How are you feeling anyway, kid? Sure took one hell of a beating back there."

"Yeah," Sam frowned and shifted, coming back to the situation at hand. Aiden only just woke up, so no one knew what happened or why he just showed up like he had. "Who did that to you?"

Aiden should have kept into consideration that they were only trying to be nice, but he couldn't exactly stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Who the hell do you think? Crowley, ya fucking bozos!" _Duh_. Seeming annoyed, Aiden dropped his gaze to dismissively open a chocolate bar.

"Crowley? Why? I thought you two were-" Dean made a face, not really sure what to call what he wanted to say.

"Butt-buddies?" Aiden snorted. "Up until he caught me playing good cop, bad cop with you ghoul busting ballerinas."

Noting the attitude, Sam attempted to soften the perceived attack, pulling one of his famous sympathetic frowns. "Well are you okay? You looked pretty bad..."

"That's kinda what happens when a demon rips you a new asshole," Aiden remarked sourly, shifting a crossing his arms. "But since you're asking, yeah. I'm _fine_. Great! Your fairy godmother fixed me up real good."

"I do not understand that reference. I am not a... fairy godmother," Castiel frowned, appearing with a small rustle of feathers, looking from Aiden to the rest of them with a confused expression, causing Dean to laugh out loud at the absurdity. His angel never seemed to fail when it came to a.) Not knowing a reference or b.) Appearing at horrifically inopportune times. The Angel stepped over to Aiden and ignored the hunter's amusement, his gaze studying and shrinking the youth with the utmost scrutiny. "Are you sure you are alright?" It was a quiet and concerning tone as Castiel took another step towards Aiden.

Now it was Sam's time to laugh. "What are you talking about, Cas? You healed him! Didn't you?" The kid looked perfectly healthy, even as his eyes seemed to narrow with suspicion and his fists balled up.

"That isn't what I meant," Castiel nearly snipped, giving Sam a measured look before watching as Aiden stood with a coy stretch. "Aiden."

Aiden exagerated his stretch with a loud yawn before squaring himself with the full fledged angel, forming a small smirk as Castiel seemed to shrink back almost. "While I... appreciate your _concern_, Castiel," Aiden's expression seemed to darken as stepped closer to the other and sized him up with a taunting quirk of a brow. "I really did just come back for my car, and I really should be on my way~"

"Aiden, what the hell," Dean nearly groaned, feeling an inkling of distress now that their new and even more flighty friend was acting weirder than normal.

The halfling looked over to Dean for a long moment before they seemed to stop tracking and glaze over - a soft whisper echoing and bouncing around in Aiden's head as his expression became unreadable. Almost as if Castiel could hear it as well, the angel reached out and firmly gripped Aiden's narrow shoulder with a flicker of fear dancing behind his eyes. He said nothing but Aiden reacted wildly, shoving Castiel away with surprising strength and curling his lip into a snarl.

"Do _not_ try to stop me, Castiel," Aiden spoke only to the angel, eyes narrowed and lips cracking into a wide and haunting grin. "... It's already too late." It came off as a warning, one that had Castiel stepping back with a slightly wide-eyed worry. Before anyone could question or move to stop him, Aiden winked coyly and promptly disappeared.

Jumping to his feet, Dean scowled and marched stiffly to the door, hearing the familiar kick up and rumble of a car engine. "Damn it, Cas!" He swore and whipped around, brows furrowed as Aiden tore out of there like a bat out of hell.

"You mind telling us what's going on?"

* * *

**AN:** Shit's gettin' real now, kids! :3


	5. Chapter 5

"_God help me, I've come undone,_

_out of the light of the sun."_

* * *

Why was he doing this?

Its the middle of the night and he was riving up to an abandoned warehouse; alone. There were no other cars, no lights on inside and Aiden was starting to wonder if this was the right place... Regardless of both better judgement and curiosity, the teen turned the engine off and got out. "Uh... hello?" No answer. Only the cold breeze and the chill for comfort as he pulled his jacket closer and walked cautiously towards the door. Once inside - cringing as the door creaked and whined - Aiden paused to look around, lifting his rock-salt loaded shotgun as he squinted into the darkness.

_This better not be a trap_, he thought bitterly.

No sooner than he had let that thought slip, was he grabbed and thrown into a metal rack of tools. Shocked and winded, Aiden scrambled to either get to his feet or at least crawl to his gun - which proved to be futile as his fingers were crunched by a large man's shoe.

"You think that gun's gonna hurt me, kid?" The demon's eyes were black, lips twisted into a nasty grin as he pushed more of his weight down on the boy's hand.

Choking back the pain of the tread biting into his soft skin and putting strain on the thin bones, Aiden grimaced for a moment before forcing a grin. "No, but it'll sure give me enough time to do... _this_!" Aiden had distracted the demon with his attempts to grab the shotgun long enough to finneagle out his angel blade and stab the demon in the lower calf. It wasn't much, but it gave him a chance to get away.

Stumbling back, the demon swore, but was quickly stabbed through the chest before he was able to fully recover. Aiden stared the demon down as he died, chest rising and falling more ragged as he caught up with himself. What in the hell had that been all about? How did this demon find him? Had he been followed all this time? Suddenly uneasy at the thought of being tracked - and the likely possibility that there were more on their way - Aiden jumped and looked around with widened eyes at the sound of someone approaching.

The air was shifted with a slow, even clap coming closer and closer until a figure rounded the corner and into Aiden's view. "Bravo, kid," the familiar voice complimented. "Bra-_vo_."

The teen stiffened with a sudden chill, turning to stare at the man before watching him step into the filtered light, his body curled into a defensive stance before he recognized the figure. It was...

"Aiden," Lucifer chuckled, stopping at a polite distance and holding out his hands. "I'm glad you could make it - sorry about the rude welcome," he cast an amused glance down at the dead demon on the floor, before rolling his eyes. "Demons are the _worst_ party hosts."

"Party?" Aiden managed, breathy and trembling as his grip tightened around the blade. He glanced around suspiciously before frowning back at Lucifer, still on edge standing in his presence. Sure, they had become almost close and even intimate when they were inside of his head - in his dreaming world - but this... He was real. "One hell of a party you got going here," he commented sourly, not catching the lip curl and angered flicker in the archangel's gaze.

Composing himself, Lucifer humored Aiden with a laugh, fingers lacing behind his back as he dared to step closer. "Re_-lax_, Little Fire," Lucifer narrowed his gaze curiously and tilted his head some, offering a thin smile and small shrug. "Why did you think I brought you here, hm?"

Aiden moved to open his mouth before closing it again, biting his lip. He didn't have answer, so instead he nervously dropped his gaze and looked around, lowering and putting away the blade. It was doubtful even to him that the weapon would even scratch the angel anyway...

Lucifer could have purred, holding a smirk as he reached out to pull the boy's chin up with his cold fingers. "You should grace me with a smile - the world you've been forced to live in is about to end - all the cruelness and all those people who have hurt you... They're all going to die."

Aiden looked up as Lucifer widened his dark grin, shivering some as the fallen angel leaned close and brushed their lips together.

"And you're going to help me kill them."

~.~.~

Dean paced back and forth in the motel lot, frowning and exhaling heavily. It had been a long day of working an unceremoniously usual job - nothing special, nothing worth remembering, but they were still no where closer to stopping the apocalypse. _Awesome._ Taking a deep breath, the elder Winchester sighed and looked back at their room before dropping his head back to close his eyes and look up to the sky. The heavens.

"Cas! Come on, buddy," Dean shouted, the crack of desperation clear in his voice. "I know you can hear me!"

It had been days since he had heard from his feathered friend, and it was starting to wear on him. Ever since the fiasco with Aiden, his angel just hadn't been around as much. Alright, _yeah_, Dean _did_ do the nasty with the barely legal blond... but it wasn't like it meant anything! Right?

"Cas! _Castiel_!"

Dean continued to practically scream himself hoarse for the angel for another solid ten minutes before finally giving up. "Fine. I get it - you're pissed. I fucked up, I'm only human!" Dean wondered if Castiel was listening somewhere, watching. It wasn't like he slept at all... "It just happened, okay? It was an in the moment kinda thing! And I'm _sorry_! Castiel...!" Choking up, the hunter swallowed hard before swearing and kicking the nearest object. "Damn it all..."

Just as he was about to really give up, there was a soft flutter of feathers brushing together and a heavy sigh. Dean turned to see Castiel standing there, stoic and unreadable as always.

"Cas..." The flicker of what Dean could only guess was heartbreak and betrayal just took his breath away.

"Dean." Castiel's eyes just tore through him, stabbing him in the chest and twisting until Dean just wanted to collapse into his emotions. The angel seemed to turn up his nose as he refused to budge, barely glancing at their surroundings before staring back at Dean. "You wanted to see me," the angel snipped, an almost icy chill washing over Dean as he felt the angry flicks of shadowed wings. "What is it that you need?"

"Its about Aiden," Dean flinched as Castiel stiffened and tightened his lips. "Look, look - wait - don't go. We need to talk."

"I thought you didn't like to... _talk_." Castiel's words had a sharper edge that Dean was used to, letting him know that he was most definitely upset.

Taking the chance though, Dean walked over to the resistant angel and awkwardly touched his upper arms, gripping the fabric of the well worn trench coat. "You know me..." he started, licking his lips nervously before clearing his throat and continuing. "I'm a fucking idiot, baby," he grimaced at the cold shouldered response to his attempts to soothe the other's feathers. No pun intended. "Forgive me?"

Castiel pulled his gaze back off the ground to look deep into Dean's eyes, studying him and most likely reading his thoughts for a long moment before he just simply nodded. "In time I will learn to trust you again."

"Harsh. Real harsh, Cas," Dean tried to laugh, easing the tension enough so he could pull his angel into a firm kiss. Ignoring the slight resistance, he held strong until Castiel gave in.

He always gave in.

~.~.~

Aiden closed his eyes and tried not to shudder at the cool breath against the back of his neck, sucking his lower lip between his teeth to chew as fingers trailed down his sides. Swallowing, he kept his breathing steady by focusing sternly on remaining calm.

"Do you fear me?" Lucifer breathed against his ear, Aiden could feel his smirking lips give him goosebumps as the archangel's hands flattened against his stomach. "You do... don't you?" The tone the angel had was curious, musing and not at all accusing, feeling every shift the boy made under his touch and listening to how his heart skipped beats and his breathing hitched at certain words or touches. "I can't blame you for fearing me, Little Fire - all your life you have been raised to hate me, loathe me..." Lucifer flicked his tongue out tauntingly, relishing in the soft shudders. "But I'm here now. Here to change your... perception. Of everything."

Aiden turned around to look the angel in the eyes, his fingers instinctively resting on the other's chest. He stared at the being everyone had labelled a monster - a devil, satan and the father of all demons - but instead of becoming overwhelmed, he seemed to feel a wave of relief. Sure, Lucifer was going to bring all of Hell onto the Earth and kill basically all of the humans... But he _wasn't human._ Why should he care? All humanity had ever done to him was fear him and hurt him. Betray him.

Not that the other angels were any better...

But Lucifer was different. The Morningstar opened his arms and took him in, embracing his flaws and promised to give him a new life on this beautiful planet. He may be evil some, but he was not evil to him... How could he deny that? Even as he trembled in his glory, Aiden was more in awe than in fear. So instead of running away like any sane person would do, Aiden walked his fingers up the angel's chest until they could lace behind his neck, leaning in to daringly press their lips together.

Snaking his arms around the boy's waist, Lucifer pulled him close against his body and forced a deeper kiss, invading Aiden's mouth as he gasped in surprise. His tongue explored almost forcefully. He allowed himself to grin as he roamed his hands down, gripping the boy's backside and chuckling at the soft whine. "Mmm," Lucifer hummed and broke the kiss to look the youth over, studying his charming prize before kissing him again. Any efforts to make more than muffled moans and whines were silenced as Aiden was quickly left breathless and needy, chasing each kiss and leaning into the other's form.

The archangel gripped tightly and held onto his new pet with almost bruising force - musing as Aiden shifted and frowned in pained confusion. As if just testing the waters, he lessened his grip and softened the kiss before trailing his lips down the boys neck, teasing him with the light stubble on his cheeks. His roaming hands slipped under clothes and groped against warm skin, bringing about soft gasps as his mouth moved to leave pinky marks. Playing in his own rite, Lucifer bit down at the base of Aiden's neck and couldn't help but grin as the youth made a startled cry and stiffened within his grasp.

Tense and now wary, Aiden bit his lip and tried to calm his heart back down as the other pulled back to given him a rather entertained frown - as if he was confused over what happened. "You bit me," Aiden stammered, unsure and surprised.

Positively grinning now, Lucifer brought both hands up to cup the halfling's face, forming a pout. "Aw, did I hurt you, little Fire?" The tinge of mocking in his tone threw the boy for a loop as he searched for words, leaving Lucifer to smirk and pat his cheeks. "I forget sometimes that you are so fragile for an angel," he leaned in to kiss Aiden's lips sweetly before biting his lip until Aiden made a protesting sound. "... Must be the human in you."

Cheeks burning hot, Aiden felt flustered and embarrassed, but he didn't let any words pass his lips - not that Lucifer needed to hear out loud what the boy was thinking. It was clear that the halfling's tolerance for pain was much lower than what Lucifer would like - his body no doubt bruising and breaking much easier, as well.

Watching as Aiden fought between being frightened and confused, Lucifer's expression darkened. "Don't worry," he teased quietly, brushing the pad of his thumb over Aiden's lightly bruised lower lip, gaze flickering at the soft shudder. "If I break you, I will just... Put you back together again~"

_Put me back together?_ Aiden felt his stomach flip, rocking idly on his heels to ease his bout of nausea. Could Lucifer really just _fix_ him like some broken toy?

Preying on that moment of panicked thought, Lucifer grabbed hold of Aiden and roughly pulled him against his form, holding him almost too tightly; crashing their lips together harshly. Taking control of his mouth, Lucifer's fingers barely fumbled as they seemed to strip the two of them down with ease. Sure, he could have just made their clothes... disappear, but where was the fun in that?

Before Aiden could even blink, he found himself - naked - on his back, in a bed he didn't know how it had gotten there, being kissed and touched by none other than Heaven and Hell's most notorious bad boy. Was this really happening? Aiden felt breathless, his body heating to the friction of their skin grinding together and the plush fabrics under him.

He wasn't given the chance to think about anything other than the other's mouth trailing down his neck though, biting and leaving wet kisses in their sinful path downward. His breathing hitched and his fingers gripped helplessly at the bedding as Lucifer flicked his tongue out against his pert nipple. "Mn, _fuck_," he arched into the rough flicks and pinch, grimacing only for a moment before biting down on his lip as he muffled his moans.

The sharp pain of each harsh bite was soothed by a cool tongue and a wet kiss, leaving Aiden's body confused and oh so aroused. It was hard to do anything about just arch and whine for more, watching as Lucifer's head sank lower and lower down his chest. He rolled his hips and bucked with a gasp as he was loosely cupped. "Nng," Aiden moaned, his lithe frame helplessly shuddering under every rub and brush. For a moment he had a brief thought, but the voice in his was silenced by that one audacious finger.

As Aiden's head dropped back and his legs shifted anxiously as the slick finger explored, Lucifer glanced up with a dark expression. Adding another finger, he mused as the boy bucked with a small grimace, whining and making small mewls - incredibly addicting to watch, as Lucifer was starting to realize. Driven now to see how he could make Aiden squirm even more, he pressed his two fingers deeper and searched around until he could find that spot to press up on that sent white sparks behind the boys eyes and had his body jerking and bucking with a more reckless abandon.

Aiden cried out louder than he expected - knowing full well this wasn't the first time to the rodeo, but somehow couldn't stop the desperate sounds coming from his mouth. Each time Lucifer forced his fingers against that soft spot, Aiden lost what little control over the situation he had - his body straining for more and his kiss swollen lips parted to let out all sorts of moans and cries. "Mnya~ shit, you keep this up..." He started, panting softly as he kneaded the bedding helplessly. It was meant to be a warning, his climax about to blindside him and his body screaming for it to slow down.

"Don't worry," Lucifer's voice was low, husky against Aiden's ear as his quickened breathing brought about shudders and whines; his fingers pulling out amid protests to loosely stroke the boy's aching length. His lips curled and his eyes closed as his grip tightened. "I'll just make you cum again... and again..." The angel flicked his wet tongue against Aiden's hot skin. "Until you can't anymore~" It was like music to Aiden's ears, his eyes closing with a heavy shudder, tongue running across his soft lips.

"I'm gonna have to hold you to that, boss."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it took so long! we've been trying to move and I've just been so busy ;~;


	6. Chapter 6

"_So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?"_

"_Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."_

The mutual feeling of disbelief was starkly obvious, along with the shared shock and dismay at their discovery. The Trickster was an _**Angel**__?_ Not even _just_ an angel but an _**ARCH**_angel! It didn't take long to rile the brother's back up and into focus, though. Dean was almost even _more_ furious now. How could Gabriel just turn his back on his family like this? Go into hiding like some dog with its tail between its legs... Maybe the archangel was right, maybe Dean was just like Michael after all... Loyal to his father, to his family... To the things he believed in. Either way, it still left a knot in his gut that they just left the damn angel in the warehouse - opting for the "Higher Road", as Sam would put it, by driving off.

"Sonofabitch knew this whole time!" He swore, hitting the steering wheel with his palms a couple of times before ultimately regretting the bruised feeling it left behind. "How did we not know that the Trickster was a _goddamn angel_?"

"Dean!" Sam squawked over his brother's violent revelations. "Could you bitch later and watch the damn road before you kill us all?"

The older Winchester continued to huff about for another few miles before suddenly frowning. "Hey Sammy..." He cautiously waited for the grumble of a response, looking over with a look of almost uneasy wariness. "Who else do we know with a bad attitude and a jonesin' for sweets..."

~.~.~

There was so much blood. Aiden couldn't pull his gaze away as he watched the black smoke take over the bodies of the men as Lucifer slaughtered the town's women and children... Why the children? He didn't dare ask, even if he did find the means far too gory for his tastes. Even in such a short amount of time, Aiden had witnessed the incredibly short fuse Lucifer had, and his utter intolerance of anything that wasn't his way... So there was little way in hell he would speak up. now.

The look of almost pure joy that flickered and lit the archangel's eyes up gave Aiden that unsettled and worried frown as he stood back from the carnage. Did Lucifer really enjoy this? His frightened musings were answered as the other angel ripped his hand from a woman's chest with a chuckle.

"Oh this is just too much!" Lucifer laughed, a cold and slightly forced sound as he doubled over in a mock fit of giggles. "Are we having fun yet, boys?" He threw his hands up in question, looking around at the demon-possessed townspeople as they heaved mutilated bodies into a massive pit. "Yes? Yes? - _oh come on_! Where's your sense of humor!"

"Aiden! Hunnybunny!" The sadistic leader nearly bounced over to the white faced teen, cupping his face with his bloodied hands and smearing it across his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "What's wrong? - and don't you lie to me!" Lucifer smirked, pinching his cheeks with a little too much strength.

"I..." Aiden scrunched his nose and grimaced at the rough handling but managed to pout. "I don't know," he mumbled, gaze dropped. "Maybe-"

He was cut off by a sudden and deep kiss, Lucifer pulling him into his slowly dying vessel tightly. His tongue invaded Aiden's mouth, effectively taking his breath away as his hands roamed firmly. Breaking the intense lip lock, the fallen angel couldn't resist licking a trail of blood off of Aiden's warm skin - grinning at the shiver.

"You think any harder and you might just explode that pretty little head of yours," Lucifer warned quietly, cracking a cool smile against the boys skin before yanking himself back to raise his brows questioningly. "Now. We don't have much time left, Aiden. If you don't think you can handle-"

"No-no, I can - I can handle it."

Slowly, Lucifer's smirk widened, eyes narrowing as he watched the halfling stammer nervously in his presence. His power. Reaching out to the side, Lucifer held his hand out and a woman was rather violently pulled into his grip. Tightening his fingers around her throat to keep her screams strangled, the Morningstar kept his eyes locked on Aiden. "Now. Just like I showed you, hm?"

The green-eyed beauty stared at Lucifer for a long moment, almost silently pleading and questioning his motives before looking to the thirty somethings woman. He swallowed hard and with determination he nodded stiffly; mutely. Lucifer let the woman go, stifling a cruel chuckle as she collapsed to her knees. Aiden stared into her desperate and teary eyes as she begged him through choked sobs - feeling what he only assumed was his conscience screaming to stop this madness. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, echoing in his head and drowning out every possible sane thought he could have had as his hand gently placed itself on the woman's face.

"We don't have all day, sweetcheeks! Show daddy what you've got!"

Lucifer's taunting was quieted by a bright off-white light - the woman screaming as her eyes and mouth lit up with the flickering manifestation of Aiden's enhanced Grace. It took but a moment before Aiden gasped and yanked his hand away, the woman's body crumbling to the wet grass. The feeling of white hot power rushing through him, his body engulfed and exposed to the Grace he never knew he had but could barely control... It was amazing, so sensitive and vulnerable - but at the same time powerful and all knowing. It was like he could see everything around him and more, hear thoughts and feel emotions radiating off of everyone around him... As it faded back into almost nothing, the pipeline of power cut off, Aiden felt suddenly so exposed. His eyes were wide, hand shaking as it recoiled slowly. What... what had he just done?

"_Hoo_! Kid, you do learn quick. I'll give you that," Lucifer snatched the teen by the wrist and pulled him into his chest, humming with haunting cheer as he skipped into a waltz over the dead woman and back to the mountain of bloodied dirt and carnage. Grinning as Aiden made a delighted squeal, he spun the youth out - pulling him back close to dip low - ending their impromptu ballroom dance.

Aiden quickly caught his breath, the sudden thrill of the danger he was putting himself in, mixed with the intense desire and emotions he couldn't help but let overwhelm him, had taken the air right out of his lungs. Holding a wide grin, Aiden closed his eyes and let himself be held in the position for a moment before glancing over - staring directly into the lifeless eyes of a girl about his age.

Catching the drop in his smile, Lucifer pulled him up and quickly grabbed his face to make Aiden look at him, pecking him on the lips with a grin. "If it makes you feel any better, she was a cheating slut," Lucifer purred, chuckling darkly.

Aiden stared at Lucifer with a stunned and blank expression, his mind swirling with terrifying gore and lust - a rush of addiction and a taste of power was all it took for Aiden to feel so a part of something. So... Wanted. Sure, Crowley had given him something he had thought he had wanted - protection, security, a sense of being - but it came at a price. A hefty price. One that Lucifer had never pressed for. All this stunning creature had asked of him was to serve and love him, to help create a new empire on this beautiful planet. It was so romantic, even if Lucifer boasted the end to Mankind with ruthless bloodlust and envy...

Slowly, Aiden's lips curved into a wide grin as he walked his fingers up the other's chest and gripped the shirt loosely. "Mm~" he hummed, preening as he straightened and gave one last feigned pout in the young woman's direction before quirking a brow at Lucifer. "Serves the bitch right."

Lucifer made an amused howl of laughter as he gripped Aiden's shoulders and shook him jarringly. "That's more like it, baby!"

~.~.~

"Last words?" Sam asked his brother, narrowed eyes locked on target as they hid back in the wooded area behind all of the demon-possessed men. His fingers tightened around the gun he was holding.

Dean thought for a long moment, looking to Sam with a stern worry before furrowing his brow deeply. "I think I'm good."

"Yeah, me too," Sam nodded reluctantly, feeling that anxious constriction in his chest.

"Here goes nothing!"

Sam cocked the gun in his hand as he charged out of the brush past the demons and towards Lucifer - who was busy at work, shoveling dirt into the pit. "Hey!" He shouted, determined and feeling a rush of adrenaline. Why was he doing this, again? This was their only chance, but it was also a really fucking bad idea. "You wanted to see me?!"

Lucifer only chuckled, stabbing the shovel into the ground with such little effort as he turned to look over at the younger Winchester. "Oh Sam," he held out his hands in an open gesture. "You don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you..." He held a small grin as he glanced over to Aiden - who had paused in his shoveling to stifle a laugh before 'poofing'. "Not really."

Having been 'distracted', Lucifer had his back to Dean as the sneaky hunter held to colt level with his head. "Yeah? Well I'd hurt you," he bit out, controlling his breathing as best he could, "so suck it!"

The gun went off, echoing between each drone like demon as if they weren't even there. The Winchesters let out a sigh of relief - was it really that easy? Lucifer had dropped to the ground with an oozing wound; it was done, right?

Looking to each other, the brother's tried to relax for a moment before there was a groan to break their breathless silence.

"_Ooowww!_" Lucifer seemed to make a bigger scene than needed as he got up easily, brushing it all off casually. "_Where_ did you get that?" With a small scowl, he whacked Dean across the face hard, sending him flying into a tree; air forced from his lungs as he slumped into the brush.

Looking back to Sam, Lucifer's brows rose curiously. "Now," he continued, settled back into his unnerving civil facade. "Where were we?"

Watching Sam's mortified expression though, the fallen archangel sighed. "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill and, I just happen to be one of them. But if you gimme a minute? I'm almost done," he moved to pick back up the shovel as the stunned Winchester ran to his brother. Not giving it more than a glance, Lucifer continued to work as Aiden reappeared by his side. He gave the youth a measured look before nodding and looking back to Sam, leaning against the shovel. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes right here and now, end this whole tiresome discussion?" He asked, scrunching his nose as Aiden kicked a few piles of dirt into the now covered over pit. "That's crazy, right?"

"That's _never_ going to happen!"

~.~.~

Well, Death was free - relatively speaking... and Lucifer was still running amuck, now with his trusty sidekick - the no good bratty teenage hybrid Aiden, _and_ they were no where _near_ stopping the Apocalypse. Great. This was exactly what they needed.

Team free will stood around the fireplace at Bobby's, silent as a grave as the picture of all of them was dropped into the flickering flames. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out... Lucifer should have been killed by the Colt and if that whore of a demon hadn't have released those hellhounds on them, Jo... Ellen...

No, he though. This wasn't happening. Watching the picture turn into ash, Dean took another drink of alcohol before turning to stalk off. He needed space. Time. Air. He needed a miracle. Castiel watched him with tight lipped reserve, glancing to Sam and Bobby before deciding to follow his human on foot. He knew how much Dean hated when he just... popped in.

"Dean," the angel urged for a response quietly, standing next to the driver's side of the Impala in the cool night breeze. Dean was sitting in the driver's seat, knuckles white as he kneaded and gripped the steering wheel tightly. When he received no response, Castiel sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Dean."

"I know my name, you know," the hunter ground out, holding back hot tears. He didn't look over - he couldn't bear to look into his angel's probing and piercing cerulean blue eyes. Not right now. Not like this.

"I know that you know you name, Dean," Castiel replied obviously, his frown deepening as he looked around the empty junkyard. "You should come inside. The temperature out here has lowered now and you could get a cold." There were hints of affection and care in the angel's even and graveling tone, at least enough to make Dean sigh and give in.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Dean lamented, making a quick motion for Castiel to step back as he got out of the car. Straightening himself out, he seemed to refuse eye contact. "I'm guessing you want me to march my happy ass back in there and hug it out with Sammy, huh?" He muttered, rather embittered.

"Why would I suggest you do such a thing, Dean? Humans grieve in different ways." Castiel blinked, confused. "Bobby has burned the picture of us and Sam has gone back to his computer device-"

"Okay! Okay! I got it!" Dean griped, sighing instead of groaning. "I get your point, Cas. I'll go back inside so you'll quit your worrying..."

"I am an angel. I do not... worry," he trailed off softly, sighing as the corners of his lips curled into a barely there smile. Dean was right, the angel _was_ worried. More than he had ever been before.

* * *

**AN: Yaaaaaay new chapterrrr~~~ hope you guys like it still! 3 We still have much more to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Into the nothing, faded and weary,_

_I won't leave and let you fall behind."_

* * *

"Dean! _Dean_, we have to go back!" Sam pleaded desperately, voice cracking and higher pitched as they fled the hotel. He helped the goddess, Kali get into the back of the Impala before slamming the door shut and giving his brother a determined frown.

"No," Dean shot sharply, yanking the driver's door open and giving a quick look back at the doors. "No way! You saw what Lucifer did to those _gods_, Sam! What makes you think we stand a chance?" He had a point, one that he was sure Sam could see. There was no way in _Hell_ he was running back in there to help the mother_fucking_ Trickster! "No, no, _no way_! Sammy, you're nuts!" Dean continued to shout as Sam went around to the trunk, watching in dismay as his brother started to rummage about.

"Why do you care so much anyway? He's just another bastard angel!" Dean felt exasperated, now just as desperate as his mission-driven brother..

Those words seemed to create a painful moment of silence as Sam pulled an even more concerned expression. His jaw tightened, keeping him from speaking as he gathered what he would need before shutting the trunk with enough force to make Dean cringe. Looking back at Dean, they stared each other down for a long moment. "Take Kali somewhere and get the hell out of here, okay?"

"Sam!"

"You can't stop me, Dean!" Sam growled with enough venom, giving his brother one of his many faces before running back into the hotel.

Sam was right, Dean couldn't stop him. His brother was on a mission, fueled by some unknown fire deep inside of him and Dean knew there was no way to get in the way of that. Besides, its not like Lucifer would kill him... right?

~.~.~

"Lucifer," Gabriel sighed, dropping some of the lively persona he had created for himself as he stared his brother down. They were alone now, the Winchester's having escaped with Kali. "You are my brother," he continued with a downward tone. "And I love you... but you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you say to me?" The older archangel frowned, pointed into his chest with confused accusation, taking a step closer despite the blade Gabriel held between them. He wasn't expecting to see his little brother at all - much less be scolded by him. When did baby Gabriel grow a back bone?

Gabriel waved the blade as a warning, chin jutted out as he held his ground against Daddy's Favorite Fuck-up. "Look at yourself!" His heart was heavy, frown replacing his usual cheeky smirk. "Boo _hoo_, Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys!"

Lucifer's eyes glassed over, expression hardened. "Watch your tone," he warned evenly, quietly - no longer amused by his brother's little outburst.

"Play the victim all you want," Gabriel's brows rose as he watched Lucifer carefully. "But you and me - we know the truth. Dad loved you best - more than Michael, more than me... Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it! So all of this is just a great big temper tantrum - time to grow up!"

Just as Lucifer was gearing up for his response, the doors burst open and Sam stood breathless in the entryway. "Hey!" he panted, partly because he was out of breath but also because he was charging head on into one of the most dangerous situations he had ever been in. A family fued between two archangels. Not waiting for the two of them to register his presence, Sam held firm to his frown and braced his shoulders. "Hate to break up the reunion, guys but..." Sam's eyes made contact with the unruly Trickster and he felt a sharp pang in his chest before he shook it off to yank the door open; revealing the Angel Banishing sigil he had quickly hashed out of his blood. The blood they hadn't noticed dripping from his finger tips had easily smeared onto the panel and covered his hand, his palm slamming down in the middle before they could stop him - sending both archangel's off to who-knows-where in a blinding white flash.

Standing there in the aftermath, Sam's widened eyes blinked a few times before it sank in what he had just done. Oh, Lucifer was going to be _pissed_ when he found his way back... Not that it mattered. Gabriel was now safe from harm. For the moment, anyway. Stepping into the room, Sam swallowed and clenched his jaw as he leaned down to pick up a lone candy wrapper.

"Hurry back, you bastard," he mumbled, pocketing the crinkled wrapper before tensing at the sound of someone coming down the hall.

Dean came stumbling in, pausing a moment to catch his footing after tripping over the mutilated bodies of the gods in the hallway. Swallowing and trying to pull the color back to his face, Dean couldn't help but look surprised as his green eyes fell on Sam. "Sammy!?" He croaked, looking around with a frown now. "What..." Dean blinked. "What happened?"

Sam pointed deftly to the sigil he had finger painted, eyes downcast as he sucked back up his emotions and straightened his shoulders. "We should get out of here - see what's so important we had to guard it with our lives..." His tone was rather embittered, actions stiff as he brushed past Dean and out of the room.

Gabriel had given them something and he'd be damned if he didn't find out what it was.

~.~.~

After being torn between being utterly disgusted and completely confused, the Winchester's finished the 'enhanced' porn video that the MIA archangel had given them. Scowling to each other, they decided that even though Gabriel wasn't _actually_ dead, they should go ahead with his plan. Find the other two Horsemen and take the rings, because he was right - without him, they stood absolutely no chance at killing Lucifer.

"I feel dirty," Dean muttered, clenching the steering wheel tightly as they drove back to the main drag. "What was with you back there, anyway?" The elder Winchester shot Sam a questioning scowl. "Gettin' all fuzzy for the _Trickster_?" That was really the last thing Dean needed, yet another complicated relationship.

Sam rolled his eyes dismissively and snorted softly. "It's not what you think Dean," he started, sighing at the frown the other gave him. "Look. Gabriel saved our lives back there and sure - he's an asshole and pretty much a giant dick-"

"Pretty much? Dude, he _killed_ me! Many times!"

"Yeah but he's also our best bet at killing Lucifer okay? And... he's not _all_ bad."

Dean took his eyes off the road to look his brother in the eye, watching as Sam's eyes dropped and he cleared his throat. "You know what? Not gonna ask on this one."

"Good," Sam groaned.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Getting that out of the way, Dean cranked the music up and pressed his foot down on the gas. This was going to be a long trek and he didn't want Sam talking the entire time. It always gave him a headache. After a long stretch of the road had passed behind them, the shorter 'Chester suddenly turned the music down.

"Sam."

"What?" The other groaned, still curled against the window with his eyes closed.

"You're not bangin' the Trickster, are you?" There was a tinge of urgency in Dean's tone as he swallowed and braced himself.

"What? - No, _no way,_" the response was too quick though, making Dean slam on the brakes as he threw the Impala into park.

"_DAMN IT SAMMY_."

Sam shot up from his relaxed position and frowned, put on the defensive as Dean dropped his head on the steering wheel with a low whine. "Hey, _hey_," he started, puffing out his chest and raising his chin. "Don't you 'damn it Sammy me' when you've been shagging at least _three_ angels, Dean! One of which is currently cozying up with Lucifer _right now_!"

"Ohhh," Dean waved his hands. "Oh no, no! You don't get to throw that back on me, Sam. How was I supposed to know that damn kid would go darkside, huh? - Besides! Look at all the chick's you've had! Meg. _Ruby_-"

"I never had sex with Meg!"

"They were _demons_, Sam! Demons!"

"Hey-a boys, hope I'm not interrupting anything~" It was a familiar drawl, with the touch of a coy lisp.

"Gabriel!?" They both shouted, whipping their heads back to gawk at the sly angel who had suddenly appeared in the back seat.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and promptly stuck a lollipop in his smirky lips, his chest shaking with muted laughter. "Oh you kids - you crack me up!"

"Get out of my car!" Dean's voice cracked, lips pursed slightly as he felt like his blood pressure was through the roof by now.

"Aw," the angel twirled his tongue around the hard candy toyingly as his brows rose in a way that made the older Winchester cringe. "You missed me, didn't ya Dean-o?" Not waiting for a response, Gabriel shifted to get more comfortable as he chuckled. "Look, I'm flattered - really. But its a waste of time~ My heart yearns for another," his voice became more dramatically emphasized as he rolled his eyes. Smirking at the look of disgust, he shrugged. "What?"

Sam gave the angel-trickster a scolding frown, hand on Dean's upper arm to keep from from launching himself into the back of the Impala. "How'd you find us?"

"After you blasted me and my bro to the four corners? Oh~ I have my ways, Sammy bear," the jovial angel smirked, brows raised as Sam slowly frowned and pulled out the candy wrapper he had picked up back at the hotel. They exchanged a knowing look before Dean smacked the steering wheel.

"Can't we just have _one_ damn week without all you angel's crawling up our asses? One week! You bastards are like cockroaches!"

"Deanmiester, you should really calm down," Gabriel stifled a chuckle, a playful glimmer in his eye despite the tense situation. "_Besides_, I'm only here to chat~"

"So chat," Dean growled.

Gabriel exhaled a huff of protest as Sam felt his brother relax back into his seat, letting go with a sigh. "Gabe," he ignored the scoff. "You said we could trap Lucifer back in his cage if we had all four rings..."

"You got it!"

"But how are we supposed to get him in there?" They couldn't exactly just... ask Lucifer nicely, now.

"A big stick might work..."

"_Gabe_."

"Alright, alright! I'll help you crazy kids out."

There was a long pause before Dean let out a heavy and slightly forced sigh. "So... what do we do?"

"It's simple," the archangel smirked around his sucker. "We... _trick_, the Batman."

* * *

**AN:** Okay so. Sooo sorry about the massive delay! Life has been an absolute madhouse and like always, the fun stuff gets thrown to the back burner lol I've got so much more left to write so hope you guys feel its worth the wait! (I promise it is! 3) Also, yay Gabriel ;3


	8. Chapter 8

"_Help me break my conscience in,_

_to free us from our innocence."_

* * *

The door was unlocked. The front door was _never_ unlocked - he would know, after all those nights sleeping on the porch because he forgot his key and was too afraid to wake them up. Holding a wary breath, Aiden stepped into the entryway and peered around the dimly lit house. _I've seen this movie_, he thought bitterly, thin brows forming into an annoyed scowl. "Stella?" The teen called, letting his heavy backpack slip off and land with a soft thud on the floor.

Without a response - or really any sound at all - to soothe his nerves, Aiden cautiously walked through to the living room and peeked in. "Hello? Aaaanybody home?" The TV was turned off, remote left on the coffee table… next to a still steaming cup of coffee. "Okay Brady, this is… isn't funny," the teen trailed off as he heard clicks down the hall of what sounded like nails and a heavy unfamiliar breathing. Turning around, Aiden remained frozen in place as a low growl shook him to the bone.

Large bloody footsteps moved closer as Aiden stumbled back against the couch with a startled gasp. An invisible dog? "The hell!" The teen yelped as the snarls and snaps of sharp teeth lurched closer and circled into the room. "N-nice… doggie - good puppy! Please don't eat me!" He whined, desperately trying to not scream as he took slow steps towards the kitchen; holding his hands out some. Glancing around Aiden gathered up his nerves before he quickly bolted with a muffled yelp as he heard the beast's claws tear into the wood floor.

_Why can't I run?_

Sliding across a pool of blood as he hit the kitchen, Aiden slammed into the fridge and scrambled to regain his balance. His body wasn't responding to the commands his brain was frantically trying to give. Moving to shove himself off the cold appliance, the blond was stopped dead in his tracks by the most gruesome sight he had ever seen...

"Stella?!" Unable to move - glued to the floor with shock and dismay, Aiden could only take in every inch of open wound and the blood that continued to soak the woman's clothing… Feeling the lurch from his stomach, Aiden greened and stumbled back, trying to look away from the expressionless face of his stepmother. _Why can't I look away?_ Her entire chest cavity was ripped open and her skin dulled… Every possible thought was escaping him as his brain numbed over and his body collapsed to the floor. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think…

A low and menacing growl broke his daze, those massive bloody paw prints on the kitchen's tile floor coming closer. Eyes widening, the blond felt his body turn to stone; heart pounding hard against his ribs. Aiden pulled himself to his feet - emerald saucers never leaving the spot where this monster no doubt was standing. "This is a dream," he said more to himself, the fear creating tremors in his hands and knees. "No… this isn't right. It - it didn't happen like this!" Desperate to hold his ground as he looked back at what was left of his stepmother, the teen was horrified to see himself instead. Those empty eyes staring back at him, glassed over and sunken...

"_No!_"

Breaking out in a run, Aiden skirted the island in the middle of the kitchen to the other entry. The sound of the monster tailing him was shut out by the pounding rush of blood through his veins. His legs just couldn't move fast enough, his body feeling heavy. Why couldn't he get away? As he made his clumsy escape, the teen skidded to a halt when the front door creaked open to reveal the figure of a man...

"_Hello love_."

Sitting up with a sharp intake of air, Aiden fought to catch his breath as his body shook and trembled. It had been a nightmare… Just a dream. A warped version of a haunting memory. Closing his eyes, Aiden sighed and dropped his shoulders heavily. It was always the same dream - the same moment in time that replayed in his subconscious over and over again like a broken record; though instead of showing him the true memory, Aiden was thrust into a recurring nightmare.

"Are you having those nightmares again?" It was a soft croon of a familiar voice, the cold embrace of its owner wrapping around the frazzled teen's Grace before the man even sat beside him on the bed. It was so comforting in its lack of real warmth, curling into every nook and coaxing a more relaxed state out of Aiden. "Shh, you'll be alright…" Even as the words came closer and his Grace was overwhelmed, the nightmare seemed to just… fade away.

Opening his eyes slowly, Aiden looked over curiously, jumping with a start as he stared back into the eyes of… "Sam!" No. This wasn't Sam. It _looked_ like Sam Winchester but who he was speaking to was someone else entirely... Before the other could do more than curl his lips into a grin, Aiden's face lit up with sudden realization. "He said yes?" It came out as a question as the teen's jaw was slack with surprise. "Sam let you in!"

Lucifer chuckled darkly, allowing the amusement to bleed out onto his face as Sam's large hand curled in the few longer locks of blonde hair against Aiden's cheek. "You doubted me?" He mocked in Sam's voice - though, the tone was much different than one Sam Winchester would ever use. "I always said our little Sammy would say yes here in Detroit, Aiden…" The archangel quirked a brow. "You lack of faith is rather disheartening."

Flushing with embarrassment, the teen shifted and turned to face Lucifer; emerald eyes downcast nervously as his fingers brushed across the hotel comforter. He couldn't help but marvel at the noticeably higher thread count than what he was used to - this hotel being much nicer than the last, even though it was still (regrettably) a hotel and not a real bedroom. Pulling himself from his idle thoughts, Aiden looked back up at the probing and curious gaze currently boring into his skull.

"I just… expected them to pull something stupid, is all." Aiden pulled a grin from his bag of false emotions as he offered a small shrug and a nervous laugh. There was a swirl of emotion behind those gem like eyes of his, his heart sunk deep in his chest as his stomach knotted to the point of making him nauseous. Was it guilt? Remorse? Maybe disappointment...

Almost as if he could read the teen's expressions like a book, Lucifer curled his lips and feigned softness, his fingers brushing against Aiden's cheek. "He's trying to persuade you from me," the fallen angel formed a pout, thumb running across the boy's soft lower lip with an almost hungry gaze. "Begging you to run before I decide I don't need you anymore." The taunts dripped from the arch angel's lips as he felt Sam rattle around inside his head - desperate to escape.

"He's still in there?" Aiden's eyes widened with mortified fascination - completely disregarding what Lucifer said after that clearly missed not-so-little detail. It had never occurred to him that there were still _people_ inside of each vessel. Lucifer's other vessel Nick… that had been a person at some point, hadn't it? Even Castiel's vessel - but Aiden had always thought maybe the soul was pushed out… Or something; not just shoved in a corner somewhere. "Can he see and hear everything too?" Now that was a rather awful thought...

Lucifer smirked through Sam's skin and purred in an attempt to smooth out the teen's feathers. "We can ignore him for now, Little Fire," the silver tongued angel brushed over the topic with narrowed eyes, watching Aiden's every movement as the halfling seemed still so conflicted.

Leaning in, Lucifer brushed Sam's lips against Aiden's jaw and grinned as the youth shivered and shifted. "Don't tell me you're feeling sentimental, now Aiden?" Flicking his tongue out against the flushed skin of Aiden's cheek. "That was only a vessel - a poor one at that. This one…" Lucifer paused with a fiendish delight. "This vessel reacts to you in a much... stronger way."

"What?" Confused, Aiden pulled back to blink at the other with a slight tilt of his pretty little head.

"Sam must have felt something for you," Lucifer licked his lips playfully and grinned. "Not that I blame him, now~"

"Sammy," Aiden breathed in disbelief, still reeling from the fact that the Winchester had _actually_ said yes to Lucifer and was now staring back at him somewhere deep in that fat head of his. "Sammy, Sammy _Sammy_." Crawling into the other's lap, straddling Sa-_Lucifer's_ knees, Aiden grinned and nipped at the surprisingly soft lips his lover now had. "If I had only known~ maybe then I wouldn't have wasted all that energy tearing the happy couple apart."

Lucifer roamed his newly acquired hands up Aiden's sides, chuckling some as the teen coaxed a kiss from him. "He likes to think he doesn't want this," his tongue slipped across Aiden's lower lip before gaining access. Kissing the teen, Lucifer flexed his grace within his more spacious physical confines - feeling how Sam still reacted to each grind and brush. Gripping Aiden tightly, he pulled the other's body against him and felt their clothes bunch and create an undeniable friction. The angel trailed Sam's lips down the boy's neck, exploring the soft and already bruised up skin with new sensation. Humming, Lucifer raked his fingers down Aiden's back - grinning as the blond beau arched and let his head dip back with a low moan.

Knowing that this felt incredibly… wrong, Aiden's heart was racing and his lungs fought for an even breath. He left his lips parted and made a sharp gasp as Lucifer bit down hard against his collar. "Ah-ahh! Mnh, Lu," he moaned, fingers roaming and gingerly running back through (Sam's) brown hair; feeling the feathered and carefully brushed locks with a sated curiosity. Sam's hair really was quite nice…

"Lu," Aiden tried to pull back and look at the other angel. "Lu-baby."

Annoyed, Lucifer paused and rose a rather indignant brow. "Yes?"

Ignoring the questioning look, Aiden cupped the other's face and formed a small pout. "I was just wondering…" As his words trailed off with a small lilt, the teen slowly formed a smirk. Shifting coyly and pulling his lower lip between his teeth, the teen stroked the smooth skin - not used to there being no stubble there.

"Does this count as rape?"

* * *

**A/N:** My muse is back! So expect more this weekend/Monday! xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'm becoming a monster, just like you,_

_and after it all, you'll try to break me too."_

* * *

Dean held his breath as he dropped the lit match into the ritual bowl, green eyes narrowed as the flame sparked and flickered. His heart was beating hard against his chest, blood pounding in his head as he tried to maintain control over his nerves. He knew in his heart that having Sam bait Lucifer into his body so he could throw himself into the cage was not only suicidal but way too risky - even by their standards, it was a _bad idea_. But... It wasn't like he could have said no, nor did they have many other options. Dean had been forced to watch as Lucifer took control over his brother and was helpless to stop him from escaping...

This was it. It was all over now. Everything Zachariah had said - hell, everything Gabriel _and_ Castiel had warned him about, was coming true. The Apocalypse, the Croatoan virus... Having to kill his baby brother...

And now? Well, _now_ the elder 'Chester was performing yet another risky act. Summoning an Angel. Flanked by his own angel consort, Dean closed his eyes for only a moment as the items burnt to ash within the bowl.

"Awe Deanie-weenie, I missed you too~" A regretfully familiar voice cooed. "... Is this an intervention?" Aiden stepped into the middle of the room, out from the corner he had appeared in, lips pulled into a pout. A tossled mop of blond hair curled around dark circles and tired green eyes, curled lips flanked by slightly sunken cheeks."One always hopes all their loved ones _actually_ care enough to show up and uh," he glanced at the empty room with a feigned disappointment before giving Dean a criminally dangerous smirk. "It seems like we're alone - save for the has-been."

Castiel's gaze narrowed, but he remained in the same spot - feeling the strength of the other's stoked Grace. He wasn't sure what was sharing so much energy - well, that was a lie - but he knew he stood slim chance protecting Dean or even himself if Aiden decided to lash out.

"Cut the crap, Aiden - where's Sam." Dean growled, fists clenched and lip curled in a barely contained rage. His blood was boiling so hot, he could barely see straight. Just the sight of Aiden now, even as almost haggard the teen was looking, caused so much emotional turmoil. "Where's Sammy!"

Aiden could have laughed, but instead blinked his large emerald eyes back at the hunter and pulled back his mockingly sympathetic expression. "Must be hard... Losing your brother like this... I can't imagine what you're going through - but hey!" The teen laughed, grinning now. "Does this mean you'll say yes to Michael? I've been dyin' to watch some good TV."

"You little shit," Dean snarled and moved to grab the teen, shaking him by the front of his clothes and lifting him up onto his toes with a barely contained wildfire of emotion. "You tell me where he is right now!"

The teen seemed rather unphased by Dean's threats, blinking at him slowly as his body remained limp in the man's grasp. His pupils were dilated and his breathing a bit more shallow and quick. "Or what, Dean?" He whispered, a brow raising and his grin wide. "Do you really think this little macho flexin' your muscles stuff is going to work? _Sam's gone_. He's gone Dean," there was a sinister flicker in Aiden's gaze, lips pulled back into a toothy grin.

With a sharp hitch in his breathing, Dean gripped the other in his shaky grasp before attempting to throw him at full force. "No!"

"Yes!" Aiden returned with an icy lilt, catching himself with a sharp gust of air. Grinning wide now, Aiden shrugged his shoulders and hooked his thumbs in the loops of his baggy jeans to rock back and forth on his heels. Staring Dean down as the hunter hunched and fought to keep his breathing steady. "You really should just give up, Dean - the Apocalypse won't be so bad! Sure people are gonna die and shit's gonna get real but _come on_, it's not like you have anything left anyway..."

"You shut your mouth, kid!"

"Or what?" Aiden purred, pouting his lips. "You'll spank me?"

"No! I'm gonna kill you!"

The blond teen's lips curled in a rather devious manner. "Oh Dean... you won't kill me. Then I'd just be another statistic," he paused, quirking a brow. "Yet another someone around you to wind up dead… A Winchester curse, yes?" It was a haunting and heavy handed hint, knowing those words would cut the hunter to the bone. Even if he currently hated the horrid brat - Aiden was right.

Dean made a move forward but was stopped by Castiel's firm grip on his arm and a measured frown. "Dean..." They stared each other down for a long moment before Dean growled and looked back to the teen.

"What's in this for you, anyway?" Dean changed gears and pressed, shaking Castiel off of him with a small grunt. "Lifetime supply of Doritos and Red Bull? - You do know Lucifer is just going to _kill you_ as soon as he's done wiping out the rest of the planet!"

Aiden laughed, near doubled over as he waved his hand. "Oh Dean~ you're too cute!" He made little pinching hand motions, nose scrunched. "Even if he _was_ going to kill me after we destroy humanity together - which, isn't going to happen," the halfling roll his eyes. "Lucifer at least _likes_ me. Think about what he's gonna do to _you_." The taunting realization sent Dean reeling, his eyes widening for a moment as reality seemed to smack him in the face. Aiden was right - spot on. If Lucifer ever did get his hands on him, Dean was sure it wouldn't be pretty...

"You are making a grave mistake, Aiden," Castiel stepped forward, frowning deeply. "Lucifer cannot be trusted. He does not care for you like you-"

"Shut. _Up_!" Aiden ground out, stomping his foot - the skies rumbling now with black clouds and thunder. "You know nothing about us! Lucifer is _not_ a monster! Maybe misunderstood and short-tempered but he's not evil! All Lu ever did was speak his mind, grow a set of balls! - and he was right. Humans are a bunch of war-hungry monkeys who don't give two shits for anything!" The little half angel balled up his fists and glared.

"And you actually believe that load of crap?" Dean asked, not hiding the large drips of skepticism. "Damn, kid... you really are stupid."

"I tried playing nice Dean - I really did," Aiden's voice dropped low, lip curled in disgust before he seemed to shudder. Large bouts of copper and cream spilled out from his back, his shoulders shrugging as wings unfurled behind him. They extended and stretched out before curling back around him, the candle light creating a soft sheen across the smooth feathers as they rustled together. "Here I thought we could be friends."

Getting past the awe of seeing the other's wings - not that Dean hadn't seen angel wings before, it was just that Cas's were _black_ and not a caramelly buttered texture, more wispy and shadow-like - Dean swallowed and managed to scowl again. "Look kid, we don't have time for this. Tell me where Lucifer took my Sammy!"

Aiden's wings flicked like a cat's ears in response to the man's harsh tones, but his lips only cracked into a wider sneer. "How about we... Make a deal, _hm_? You say yes to becoming the good little Michael Sword we all know and love and I tell you where your precious little Sammy-wammy is. Sound fair?"

"No deals! Just talk!" Dean took a daring step forward, immediately recoiling at the tightening in his chest.

Aiden lifted a fist and squeezed, emerald eyes narrowed as he concentrated his continually growing power, choking Dean and forcing the hunter to his knees. "I'm tired of talking Dean - all you douchewads do is talk and run around like a couple of chickens with their heads cut off! I never thought I'd be saying this but damn I want this whole Armageddon shit to start so we can be done dancing like awkward virgins on prom night!"

Catching Castiel moving towards him in his peripheral, Aiden lashed out with a powerful and violent kick up of his wings as he threw both of them back away from him. "Watch it, big boy!" He laughed, a hollow and chilling sound as he cracked his knuckles and used them to then pop his neck. "Even if you did gang up, can't think it'd do ya much good now! Angelface's got no juice!"

In that moment the room seemed to explode in a blanket of golden light, Dean being forced to cover his eyes until it dimmed to reveal the most stunning multitude of wings he had ever seen. The large and pointed gold feathers stretched out to take up what seemed to be the expanse of the room before pulling themselves back in to tuck together.

"Sorry I'm late to the party, boys!" Gabriel crooned, his snarky grin as wide as ever as he judged the shocked faces. "What? Not my fault no angel ever invited lil'ol _me_~" The arch angel seemed put off and his usual affable self before his green eyes fell on the suddenly spooked halfling. There was a measured sigh as their gazes met and he seemed to take in the teen for the first time. "... Hello Aiden." It was a strangely quiet and hushed tone the usually dubious angel took on as their green eyes remained locked.

Aiden stared at the archangel with eyes as wide as the most terrified of saucers as he stumbled over his wings and quickly deteriorated into a panic. Unable to form words - stunned by the other much more powerful angel and his overwhelming Grace - the teen shot nervous glances to a doe-eyed Dean and a pensive Castiel before disappearing in a flutter of copper feathers.

Ignoring the bizarre behavior and sudden exit, Dean forced himself to his feet with a small grunt, dusting himself off as he gave Gabriel a concerned frown, Castiel moving over to help him but sighed as he was swatted away. "Glad you could make it," his tone was wary and filled with distrust as he watched the angel's shimmering extensions of his true form sink back into his human vessel.

"See you've met the family jewels-"

"Charming, really," Dean interrupted before jumping with a choked gasp. "Your _WHAT?!_ Wait - wait, wait! Hold up, now! Aiden is your _kid_?"

While Dean's head imploded, Castiel blinked at the spot Aiden had been standing before looking over to Gabriel with a small frown. "The resemblance really is uncanny," the blue eyed angel casually commented, nodding with his brother as Dean just stared at them with a slacked jaw.

"When were you going to tell us that the murderous mutant slut is your kid?" The Winchester didn't know what more to say, balking over the facts as they all seemed to suddenly make sense like some sort of twisted puzzle. Aiden was an angel spawn that had managed to escape being detected for years - no one knew his parents and he was more powerful than your average nephilim from the get-go. The kid had a nasty sense of humor, a hankering for sweets...

Gabriel merely shrugged and stuck a small sucker in his mouth, toying with it idly as he looked around at all of the summoning items. "I'm hurt, Dean-o. Out of all the angels you didn't summon _me_!"

"You two really are the same! - Look. Gabriel. We need to find Sam so we can stop the fight from happening! The plan didn't work..."

"I know." There was a glimmer of concern in Gabriel's more stern frown, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "There's nothing we can do now, kid. We're done - it's happening - we're on the final lap and all we gotta do is pick a horse to bet on."

"No!" At this, Dean Winchester seemed to crack almost physically. His heart aching in his heavy chest as he looked to both angel's with a wild and desperate plea, one met with guarded but mutual upset. Straightening himself back out, Dean tightened his jaw and clenched his teeth to keep from grinding them.

Castiel picked up a copper feather slipped it into his coat pocket. "It is suicide, but I will help you Dean." The angel flashed a faltering smile, one of attempts and half heartedness.

"Well isn't that just cute..." Gabriel let out a drawn out sigh, rolling his eyes some. "Alright, alright. If you knuckleheads are really that set on doing this... I'll tag along. Maybe this time I can talk some sense into my dickwad brothers." He sounded begrudged and reluctant, but it was all Dean needed to let that fire of Hope stoke back up.


End file.
